Lament of Hermes
by Atikkin
Summary: The year is 2088. Mankind faces extinction as outerworldly beings threaten to conquer Earth. The Hellsing Organization revives as the new heir unleashes his family's darkest secret. Once again, the No-Life King and his protege hunt impure souls.
1. A New Dawn

**Hellsing: Lament of Hermes**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: This is a fan-based composition of the Hellsing comic illustration (manga). References for this written work are given full credit to: Hirano Kohta, Bram Stoker, and H.P Lovecraft.**

**Mature and unusual contents are ahead. Beware that the written material will be extremely explicit. Please, take consideration that if this story is far-too-violent for the reader, stop reading this immediately.**

**For those who are unaware, the prequel of this story is "In Depair." **

**Happy reading, and enjoy. **

* * *

_Forty years have long since past. Peace hums its beautiful melody as humanity blossoms without the stench of impurity. _

_However, all that shatters when a mad man lays forth his prophecy. Such a prediction opens a new world of chaos. And so it happens. They, the undead, return. Only this time, they are a new breed; creatures that not only thirst for blood but for flesh. _

_Humanity is then driven to change their religious perspectives. Before their rituals they mutter their prayers to these heathen Gods. If so, their fate does not reside in their newly-found-deities, they face the monster slithering in the depths of the underworld. _

_The year is 2088. Man and beast are at war. _

_Her majesty of England has given the order. The monsters who hunt the monsters must rise again. Only now, I, at the end of the bloodline, must unleash my family's darkest secret…_

* * *

**Hellsing Organization: Dungeons**

"Come on, Abraham," Michael says. "We're almost there."

Michael leads the young man, Abraham. He is in his adolescent years; no younger than thirteen. His long, platinum color hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Upon his visage are glasses that shield his violet, blue eyes. He wears a dark suit with a blue tie around his neck.

"Are you certain that this is the place?" He asks.

Michael, a tall youngster with handsome features; black hair, green eyes, and opal skin; turns to his master, smiling. "I seem to recall your mother informing us with a firm tone to not venture around these depths. This must be the place."

Abraham glances at all directions. He lowers his eyelids into a stone-cold stare. The hallways appear to be deteriorating from the many years of neglect. The young man finds it unusual how they remain standing over the ages of time.

The two stop when Michael turns the corner. He raises a brow.

"What is it?" asks Abraham.

"Check this out," the retainer says, pointing.

He turns the corner and gazes at the large double doors. Rusty chains are bound against them as a thick layer of red circles around them; forming what seems to be a pentagram.

The younger of the two steps forward, his hands reaching out for the lock. But a sharp hiss from the butler causes him to flinch back. "Don't be a fool, Abraham. You do that, and I'll have to send you straight to the infirmary again."

"Michael, I will be fine! I have to get use it anyway," Abraham replies, angrily. He hates it when people grow concern for him.

Michael scoffs. "I am definitely getting you gloves for Christmas, man, you watch."

"So be it then," Abraham says, reaching out for the lock. At an instant, his vision blurs and his world shifts roughly in a dream state.

* * *

"_Welcome home, Count." _

"_I'm home, Countess." _

_The third party leaves them to their privacy. She smiles, happily. "He's back. Thank you, God," she squeaks as she slides down against the wall, feeling a great wave of relief. _

* * *

"_Is this permanent?" the short haired woman asks. The burning sensation on her hands is agonizing. The woman standing over her frowns, yet she cannot wipe the sad expression on her face. _

"_I apologize for this,"the eldest of the two women say. " Please, understand that it is for the best. When I am gone, I do not know what will become of him or you. I cannot simply let the two of you go out and about in the open." _

"_Have no worry, sir," the short-haired woman says, standing up. The heat on her hands slowly dissipates. She turns over to the other party. "I understand your reasons. I accept being a pet to your family." _

"_Well, then," the old woman says, smiling at her servant. "I suppose I do not have to worry about you." _

"_As I have said before, sir…have no worry." _

* * *

"_Why are you doing this?" a tall man in a red duster asks. _

"_Please, do not give me that look," the platinum blond says, feeling his eyes drilling at her. Her order is unheard as he continues give her that stare. _

_The outcry of a child makes them turn their heads towards the crib. She slowly gets up and saunters over to the bundle of joy. She smiles warmly at her precious daughter. _

"_What are you to name her?" _

"_Vivian," she says. _

"_That is a decent name," the man says, nodding. "You still haven't answered me." _

_The woman sighs and places the child back. She walks over to him, a sad expression on her face. He stares down at her, his frown turning the same way. Hesitantly, he raises a hand caresses her cheek. _

"_Understand that I will regret this. I never wanted this to happen. But I have to think of her." _

"_It is fine," he answers momentarily. _

_They both remain silent before she pulls him into a kiss. Hot tears begin to trail down her face as the man pulls her into a tight embrace. _

* * *

"_You are…serious…about this?" _

"_You and he, as strange as it sounds, are becoming far too powerful. The Knights, including myself, are becoming concern." _

"_He is far more powerful than I am." _

"_Is that so…? Then, why, servant, does he say different?"_

_The short-haired woman turns over to the other woman with a bewilder look on her face. _

"_If this is in regards to our most recent mission, sir, then surely you must understand that I have no recollection of it. I recall the maggot carrying special ammunition. If I hadn't intersected between him and Master Alucard, then he would have-" _

"_I know," the elder woman says, keeping her voice neutral to calm the woman before her. "I know what happened. He told me everything." She sits down at her desk. "It is because of that, I am giving you this responsibility."_

"_Sir…?" _

"_I am not doing this because you are what you are. I am doing this for his sake and, for matters that I have been suspecting, yours." _

"_What…? What do you mean?"_

"_Come forward. We have much to discuss." _

* * *

"ABRAHAM…!" Michael shrieks, pulling the boy away from the lock. He stumbles back and leans forward, taking deep breaths. The butler stares at him with daggers in his eyes.

"That's it! That's the last time you're doing that! I'm going to the store right now and fetching you some damn gloves-"

"This is it," Abraham lets out while panting.

"What…?" Michael mutters with a little squeak in his voice.

"This is it. This is where she put him."

Michael turns to the door and then to Abraham. He cracks his knuckles, ready to penetrate the door with his bare hands. "I hope you're right," he says, pulling the thin metallic wires in his hands.

* * *

**Ten years later…**

_The beginning of this nightmare takes place in Patrick. This area is the epicenter of the impurity that has been running amok in my country. Knights and officials from the highest positions in Parliament remind me countless times that there are other strange occurrences going about. There have been numerous reports of ghastly figures appearing and disappearing before residences. Those residences, unfortunately, vanish. _

_Most likely, they are dead. _

_Because of this, I draw my attention fully on the matter. With me is Michael as we both make our way towards the camp. Armor vehicles are ready and fully loaded in preparation against anything…abnormal; even more abnormal than the undead freaks my grandmother has fought during her lifetime. _

* * *

**Camp**

"Abraham Gabriel Van Hellsing, I assume," Lieutenant Barber asks.

"You have assumed correctly," the man says, stepping in from the entrance. He wears his usual entire, only with a white coat over his shoulders. Around his neck is a marble crucifix. Stepping in after him is an older Michael with a braid hanging behind him. He wears an all black suit with a white tie around his neck. His one hand cradles several claw-like rings.

"Well then," Lieutenant Barber says, with no amusement. "I hear you know what is going on out there."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Out there, right now, is a freak of nature. This thing is the new species of vampire that we have fought for over ten years now."

"If it is a second generation, why the hell does it not act like it is? The bastard acts as though he is first generation."

"May I remind you, Barber, that the freaks now are envious of their predecessors. Therefore, they will mimic them," Abraham explains. "These beings are unaware of what they are. With that they are, as my exterminator puts it, 'unfit to be called a true no-life king.'"

"Your exterminator…?" Barber asks. He and the other soldiers sitting at their radio stations turn their heads towards their visitors. Abraham simply smirks while lighting a cigar.

"I assure you, the Hellsing Organization has this taken care of. You have my word."

* * *

**The Town of Patrick**

The night happily greets its favorite traveler. The moon above him shines brightly over him as a red ring surrounds her. He takes a glance at her and smirks with a set of fangs.

"What a beautiful night," he says as a gust of wind passes him, allowing his red duster to flow with it. "It makes me want to have a bite to drink." He continues his way through the small town, seeing nothing but debris from the ashes, the shattered windows, the car wreckage, and lastly the blood of victims.

He stops suddenly when he hears a strange metallic sound. He frowns. "Again, these maggots use that." Quickly, he steps aside before a light beams brightly from behind his head. The light strikes the streets below, creating a massive explosion that sends several pieces of tar and concrete into the air.

"Damn it…!" says the creature. The vampire has monstrous features; twisted jaw, multiple eyes, and deformed arms. Within his hands is the mechanism. It is large cannon with several technical keypads. The panel displays a red light. The creature whines angrily. "Over-heated…!"

"What a disgusting display you are," a voice says. The creature glances up to see the red clad figure rising from the shadow below him. He grunts in anger and disbelief.

"You..! You are…!" He gasps when he sees a silver gun aiming at him.

"You use man's newest technology and expect others to address you as a true nosferatu…? Pathetic…!"

"Shut up…! Even you are using man's weapons. Who would have thought that anyone would use something low-tech style? Look who is pathetic now-"

"Silence…!" the man's says with a multi-vocal tone. This takes the deformed creature off guard. He steps back as he could see angry red eyes seeping through the lenses of the stranger's sunglasses. At an instant he falls back, feeling his chest tearing up from the impact of the bullet. He does not even hearing the gun shot. He shrieks out an animalistic cry before he turns to dust.

"Target silenced…" the gunslinger says before turning his head over his shoulder. He smirks. "Funny, how you all seem to want to add to my work load." Behind him are several other monsters much like the recent scum. With his other hand he pulls out another weapon encrypting the words, "Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now."

He fires.

* * *

**Camp**

"A vampire…!" Lieutenant Barber cries, slamming his hands onto the table consisting of strategic plans and maps of the Patrick vicinity. "That's impossible…! How the hell did you get a vampire to do this?"

"Calm yourself, Barber," Abraham says, raising a brow at the man's reaction. "The only way to defeat a vampire is to fight fire with fire. However, the vampire currently fighting the enemy out there right now is a far more powerful nosferatu than any other. I am sure you are familiar with the war that occurred eighty years ago?"

Lieutenant Barber's eyes bulged out as sweat builds up on his forehead. "But how…? Everyone heard that he was destroyed…"

"Apparently, not," Abraham says.

"It's no matter," one of the recruits says, standing from his station. "Even if he's the vampire who assisted us all those years ago, how the hell is he going to handle with the increasing numbers, including the greater enemy infesting several areas around the globe?"

"This organization has been dealing with it, soldier," Abraham says, narrowing his eyes. "For the past ten years, Hellsing has gone beyond enemy lines to settle the score and end the turmoil we and several other countries have been suffering from since the year twenty-seventy-eight."

"You and what army, Sir Hellsing…?" Barber asks. "You, your soldiers and a lone vampire…?"

Abraham chuckles softly, before he lets out a big laugh. His sudden outburst alarms everyone in the tent.

"What…? What is so funny?" the recruit asks.

"All of you," Abraham says. "Who says he is alone?"

* * *

**The Town of Patrick**

They lose so much blood, yet continue to seek their prey. He could only shake his head after they fall to the ground, turning to dust.

"Either they have no logic, or they are unaware of their wounds," He says to himself. He flips the more powerful gun over his shoulder to shoot the upcoming bloodsucker from attacking him. "And I hate it when they sneak up from behind. Have they no guts to come and attack me head on?"

Slinging both hand guns by his fingers he fires at both of his sides, turning the creatures to dust. The rounds, however, do not stop with one pest but bounce off to one victim after another. Each creature howls out as they fall to the ground, blood gushing out their bodies before they melt into nothing.

Needing carnage, the vampire grins like a mad man. Flinging his body into the air, he lands after the group of devils like the hawk seeking its prey. His hands tears through their flesh with ease. Limbs fly in all directions as blood splatters against his clothes. The crimson substance sinks into his skin, rejuvenating his body. He could feel the rush inflaming his veins. He cackles loudly, scaring his prey as they flee.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

As they leap through the rubble of their destruction, they glance back to find their attacker gone. They are unable to see or sense him anywhere. The sudden chill in the air alarms them. So suddenly, they choke. Their bodies twitch as their life blood slowly glides out from mouth to navel.

The light of the moon reveals the massacre. Shadow-like thorns stand erect from the ground below, impaling the undead. They let out a silent scream before the wind takes their remains with it. The shadows then melt and coil towards the center of a red eye. Gradually, the shadows morph into the red clad hunter. He stands up, frowning.

The unique roar, however, wipes the glare off his face. He turns around slightly to see an interesting sight. He raises a brow to find a massive creature. It is obviously one of the second generation freaks. It has metal straps centering towards its large belly. Upon its shoulders are extra sets of deformed arms.

"I haven't seen the likes of you before," he says, pulling out his guns. "But that's no matter to me at all."

"This stench…first generation nosferatu…?" the monster hisses out with dull multi-tone voice. "Why do you kill us; we are the same as you?"

He frowns, yet keeps that insane smirk on his face. He realizes that the grotesque figure before him is the leader and master of the abominations causing havoc around this place.

"You go out in the open baring your hideous face to the world around you. Even the freaks you associate yourself with are no better. You and their kind make me sick, which is why the humans send me to clean up trash like you."

"Trash…? You call me trash when you serve the humans. It is you who is trash, first generation!" The creature cries out. "On your feet, my children…! Bring me the intruder's head..!"

From all around him, the vampire hunter finds monstrosities edging out of the shadows. Their large deform bodies consisting of muscles and large, blundering eyes from head to toe. In the center of their bodies is a mouth with massive jaws. Potent saliva oozes out. As it touches the ground, there is a hint of combustion.

They all charge at him. Their mouths dive in first towards the vampire as they twist their bodies into the form of an arachnid. He quickly dodges the attack, firing at one creature and knocking another with his elbow. He crouches quickly and twists his body rapidly as the bullets fly, sending the things around him to fall backward. Slinging one gun, he aims at the head of one beast and sends the bullet right through. Its thick blood splatters against him, burning into his flesh.

"Foolish, first generation…! At that rate you will die shortly," the creature says, laughing madly. However, his laughter dies down when the hunter's body heals instantly. He chokes out in shock. "Impossible…!"

"A true no life king has no worry for simple injuries such as that," says the hunter. Dodging another attack, he points the gun at a head before turning to the others with rapid fire. The smell of the impure blood drives him mad. His eyes ignite into their deep crimson hue as the shadows beneath him form a canine beast. The phantom dog with dual heads and twelve red eyes, charges at one creature and sends it to the floor. Its teeth rip and tear through the thing as if it is food.

The leader of the monsters growls angrily at the vampire. He finds all this unbelievable. How is a lone vampire capable of defeating him? He gives out a smug look suddenly when he realizes something interesting about his guest.

After the enemy turns to dust, the vampire grunts out. His hands are burning. He glances at them, for the pentagrams on his gloves shine brightly. His familiar howls out before a red mists takes it away. His body aches, having him lean over for a moment.

"I see," the leader says. He chuckles. "You, first generation, are forced into slavery. You cannot reach your full potential without the permission of your human masters. Filthy black magic…"

"You're overlooking the matter," the vampire says. He grins evilly. "I can reach my full power. But what fun will that be? You'd die instantly. That will ruin my whole evening."

"Bah…! You're full of talk. You're also out of ammunition."

The vampire glances at his guns, seeing that the creature is, indeed, correct. He chuckles. It has been a while since this has run out of bullets. From the corner of his eye, he could see more of those creatures coming for him.

"Hurry up and kill him..!" the leader demands. His minions leap after their master's intruder. However, their roaring turns to silence. Out of the blue, a figure, spinning around in a crouch position, reaches the vampire's side. Standing up, the figure raises a sheath in one hand, and flipping a sword in the other. Snapping the sword back within its resting place, the steel against metal makes a loud 'pang.' The creatures surrounding the pair suddenly shatter to dust.

Stumbling back, the leader shrieks out in astonishment. Standing beside, the red clad vampire is another first generation. But that is not what makes him growl in disgust. His eyes scan the being from head to toe, glancing at the semi-long reddish blond hair, black trench coat, theoverly-large-white-shirt underneath; its sleeves sliding out of the trench coat with such elegance over black gloves; and the steel brace boots, it is obvious to him that it is a woman.

Her hand digs into her pocket and offers ammunition to the other. He takes it from her hand and loads his guns. "It is about time you showed up."

"I was busy," she answers in an elegant English accent.

"So you're not alone…" the leader says. "Very well, I'll deal with you both…!" The arms on the creature's back extend to his large belly, tearing it open as large quantities of potent blood seeps out towards them. The duo quickly step aside as the substance corrodes through nearby trucks; the metal melting from impact.

The lady vampire vanishes into the sky while the other turns to mist. The thick fog spreads around the deformed vampire. He glances at directions, sniffing them out with the multiple nostrils on its large nose. From the corner of his eye, he could see the shadow of one of them. His hand reaches out to grasp him, but fails when he sees that it is only a shadow.

"What…? Impossible…" he cries.

He sees the same trick happen again as he splatters his own blood from out of his mouth. Again, the figure turns out to be an illusion. He growls out angrily, tearing his belly open again as he soaks the air and ground with the burning substance of his own flesh. His environment melts around him, yet there is no sign of the vampires.

"Where are you?" He demands.

"Here," says a womanly voice from above him. The creature jerks his head up to find the other one floating over him, upside down. Before he could attack her, her claws snatch his eye. He shrieks out, thrashing his arms around to tear her apart. However, her body elevates upward and lands onto the awaiting ground.

"You bitch…!" the monster screams. Again, he unleashes his belly, seeing that she is far from having a chance of escape. As the woman gets on her feet, she raises a single hand. Through the black glove, a pentagram, similar to her male counterpart, appears on her palm. The substance used to attack her, passes by as some force blocks it.

"Impossible…!"

"You said that one too many times…" she says. The sword in her left hand gradually ignites with energy. Crouching, sword behind her hip, she releases it, sending a wave of inferno towards her enemy. The creature makes his way to move; however, one half of his body falls victim to the impact. The remains land to the ground, organs twitching as the blood sinks into the concrete below.

He screams out in pain. Stumbling away, he tries to retreat from the woman nosferatu. But she charges at him, slashing the blade against the opening of his main weapon. Blood and internal tissue splatter all over her body. She ignores the burning sensation of her skin as the blessed blade continues to tear through.

The monster's hands reach out to grab her; however, he fails when he feels the blade slash off his fingers.

She continues her massacre until she finds what she looking for. With one final cut, she whirls back as she is dancing. The creature leaps out to attack her as she leans back, her body elevating slightly when a bullet penetrates him. He stumbles away, revealing his heart from his grotesque stomach.

A great mass of shadows lunges from behind her. Vine like tendrils wrap around the remaining limbs of the maggot begging for mercy. The other rises from the darkness, gloves shining brightly from the pentagram upon them. Raising his primary weapon he pulls the trigger, again and again, as a shockwave escorts the silver bullets to explode against the decomposing flesh of his prey.

Until the shooting is over, she raises herself and re-sheaths the blade back in its place. The other stands beside her. The duo watch the creature as it gradually diminishes from existence.

"You two…what are you…? Who are you…?" he demands, hysterically.

* * *

**Ten years ago…**

_Abraham's hand is dripping with his blood. Standing behind him is Michael, looking over his shoulder. _

"_We come in peace," he mutters, while chuckling nervously. _

_Before them is not one, but two. Abraham stares at them with awe. He certainly does recall from his grandmother's journals that while her family pet had been gone for thirty odd years, another one has been there to be her protector and head hunter. _

_Both are in unusual clothing. The tallest of two appears be wearing a stray jacket with numerous straps all over him. However the other seems to be wearing a sleeveless shirt and simple jeans with the same number of straps as well. _

_He steps towards them as they slowly fall to their knees before him. He blinks once or twice, finding this surprising. 'They're bowing…' he thought. _

"_Your orders…" the male vampire asks. _

"_Master…?" the female says, finishing his sentence. _

"_What are your names?" Abraham asks, not knowing what else to say. _

"_My former master, you grandmother, Integra, called me Alucard," the long haired one says before raising his head to greet his new master eye to eye. Abraham's eyes expand to glance into the red orbs. His eyes shift to the woman with semi long hair, seeing that she has the same. _

"_Master…I am Victoria," she replies. _

* * *

**The Town of Patrick (Present Time: 2088)…**

His face constricts as crimson over-flows his face. Melting into the floor, ash-like particles rise into the air. A great stench, unfortunately, spreads. Both vampires hiss out in disgust and turn away from their mess to lessen the smell.

Alucard turns to his partner in arms, while placing his guns back into his coating. "Where have you been?"

"I repeat because you have not heard me the first time," Victoria says, turning her strong red eyes to him. "I was busy."

"It took you far too long to deal with simple ghouls, police girl. What happened?"

"Come along and I will show you. But Master Abraham needs to know first-hand," she says while beginning to make her way back to the camp outside of town. Alucard remains there for a moment before grinning.

* * *

**Camp**

Abraham waits patiently. After putting out his cigarette, his eyes catch the figure of a female stepping out from the shadows. As she approaches, Michael shows up finishing a piece of liquorish.

"Report," Abraham says.

"Targets have been silenced."

"All of them…?" Michael asks with surprise. "Yikes, Victoria…you and Alucard mean business when kicking ass, don't you?"

"Alucard," Abraham says, looking to his side. The elder vampire chuckles as he steps out from the shadows.

"You always seem to know where and when I am approaching, Master. How very impressive…" Alucard says.

"Are you patting yourself on the back again, Alucard? It was you who taught me how to control 'it'?"

"Perhaps…"

"I found something," Victoria says, cutting in.

"What is it?" Abraham asks.

"I am not sure. It is something that you, Master, are able to comprehend."

"It's not what I think it is, is it?" Michael says.

"Yes," Victoria states, dully.

"Are you being facetious or did you read my mind?"

"Neither…" she answers. Michael and Abraham stare at her for a long moment before turning to Alucard.

'What did you do now?' Abraham asks the elder vampire through his own train of thought. He frowns when the vampire smirks.

'Nothing,' Alucard thought back, while shrugging. 'She is in one of her moods again.'

"Please, be less concern of my behavior and more on the subject at hand," Victoria says aloud. Michael blinks at the trio.

"Hey, don't do that telepathy bullshit again! I hate being left out!" He says, pouting slightly.

"I will ready the rest of the recruits," Abraham says, giving out a small sigh because of the butler. "Meanwhile, Victoria, you will lead us the way. And one other thing…"

"Yes…?" she says.

"For once, can you smile?" Abraham asks.

"Please…?" Michael says, stretching his own cheeks into a smile.

Victoria stares at them both. After a long moment of silence, the two sigh. Again, they fail. Abraham walks towards the troops with Michael following. "Shit," he says. "I might as well put myself in a tutu so--"

"Michael," Abraham says loudly, while cringing. Hanging his head, he places a hand on the butler's shoulder. Intense violet-blue eyes penetrate Michael's emerald ones. "Put yourself in a tutu, I will send you out in a field to shoot you." Abraham pats his shoulder hard before proceeding.

"What…?" Michael says. "You're the one complaining that she never smiles. Hell, I'm even complaining..!"

* * *

**The Town of Patrick**

Armor cars follow the vampiress as she leads them back into the gloomy town; her body phases out of nowhere to reach her destination. Soldiers exit the vehicles, their faces expressing their astonishment to this, once, so happy place. Now everything around them is in ruin, except for hospital before them.

Abraham steps out of the armor vehicle and approaches Victoria. She points out to the building before them. And that is when the Hellsing leader senses it. He cringes.

"What is that?" he asks, the negativity sending chills down his spine.

"The source of most of our problems," Victoria says.

"Apparently," Alucard says, appearing before them suddenly. He frowns, sensing the growing energy. It is the same source of power causing the rapid mutations of the second generation impure freaks.

He turns to Abraham. "Your orders…?"

"I am going in. I need to see it for myself. Both you and Victoria go on ahead. If it is the source, then there are bound to more freaks waiting inside."

"And the recruits…?" Victoria asks, keeping her eyes on the building.

"Dornez," Abraham calls, going by his retainer's last name.

"Yes sir," Michael says, stepping out the armor car.

"Lead the troops and search the perimeter. Do not allow any of these freaks to live."

"On it, chief," says Michael who cracks his knuckles in his process. "You heard him, saddle up," he tells the men.

"Yes, sir," they all cry out.

Abraham turns to Victoria, but finds her gone. He turns his gaze towards the building, suspecting that the Guardian has proceeded without him knowing. He shuts his eyes and concentrates to seek her out.

Suddenly the Protector starts laughing, startling the Hellsing leader. He glares at the vampire for disrupting him.

"Alucard," Abraham says in a dangerous tone.

"There's no need to worry. She will be fine. Any thing standing in her way will meet their end," says the vampire as he turns away, vanishing into the shadows. Abraham's face softens.

"I know, Count," he says.

* * *

_It all begins here. In this very place, one of my two servants discovers the source of all this. Though, I cannot be too certain. Many acclaim that forbidden rituals from the occult has much to do these strange occurrences haunting the world now. There are also ancient artifacts that cause such things. The last one in particular it when an innocent person is taken victim by an entity._

_But I digress. _

_For now I can only think that to find one thing will lead to another…_

* * *

**Next chapter: Hall of Endless Nightmares**

**Author note: This is not the follow-up of the recently completed Japanese manga, "Hellsing." It is simply, a fan-based story. Once again, credits go to: Hirano Kohta, Bram Stoker, and H.P Lovecraft. **

**Thank you for reading. Until, next time... **


	2. Hall of Endless Nightmares

**Hall of Endless Nightmares**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: Happy reading and enjoy. **

* * *

_The year is 2088. Man and beast are at war. _

_Her majesty of England has given the order. The monsters who hunt monsters must rise again. Only now, I, at the end of the bloodline, must unleash my family's darkest secret…_

_Here in Patrick, I have come to believe that the source is here. Even my servants, Alucard and Victoria believe it to be so. The only way to be certain is if, and only if, I can see it through second sight._

_

* * *

_

**The Town of Patrick-Clinic**

Entering the room, the vampiress saunters towards the reception desk. Her hand glides over the counter for the corpse. Raising the head of the dead nurse, her eyes glance into the pale orbs of her ancient face. She frowns slightly and twists her hands to snap the neck. Eventually, the body turns to dust.

A gunshot rings out from behind her. She turns her head to find an undead pest reaching out for her leg. She kicks it away from her as it turns to nothing. Alucard switches the safety lock on his Cassul as he approaches her.

"Be more careful next time, police girl."

"Master Abraham…?" Victoria asks.

"On his way," he says.

Victoria ends their conversation by turning away and proceeding to the down a hallway. Alucard grunts, sensing something unusual in the air. He is uncertain what that is. He glares. 'Supposedly one of those things again,' he thought to his fledgling. 'Be cautious...'

'Speak for yourself…'

The elder vampire vanishes from one place to another. Both guns are fully loaded and ready to tear through anything abnormal. The very idea excites him. Licking his lips, he saunters down the hallway of the second floor. The entire floor has medical equipment everywhere. The blood of both human and creature fowl the air. It grows stronger as Alucard steps over what appears to be the remains of human flesh.

He halts as his ears pick up an unusual sound; the sound of something hissing.

The elder vampire feels a sharp pain tear into his shoulder. He falls to the floor when a monstrosity leaps onto his back. The disfigured creature with a wolf's snout, obscure cranium, petite arms, and colossal legs gives out its war cry. The echoing shriek alarms the pack as they leap out from one of the many doors in the hallway.

Lying there motionless, Alucard's life blood begins to spread over the dirty tile floor. The vile creatures loom over his body as they snap their jaws into his back. The scavengers take what they need. The essence of their prey fills their being. Extra sets of limbs form their bodies as the crimson heroine nestles into their veins.

Their meal is interrupted when vine-like tendrils tear their fleshy bodies. One, with multiple eyes swarming on different parts of its face, opens its four-way spreading mouth angrily at the intruder. The silver wires constrict with the claw-rings, taking the unlucky ones to the ceiling and then the floor. The ones in pursuit are not too lucky as they lose their legs to the puppeteer.

"Fire…!"

Hellsing soldiers appear out of every shadow and corner. They raise their rifles and shoot down the freaks of nature. The atrocities, though bleeding to death, continue to chase after their enemies. Their tongues dangle out and stretch out towards them. Saliva runs down the floor, burning the surface at contact.

"Wow..!" says Michael, snatching the organ between his claws. The end of the limb suddenly pops. The retainer jumps when a worm-like animal slithers out, snapping its jaws at him. Michael, having no patience, crushes the thing between his fingers. He releases when he feels the monster pull back, howling.

"Hold your fire…!" he orders, noticing something unusual about the rest of the pests. They jerk around, losing control of their bodies. The skin beneath he decomposed, begins to rumble as they rapidly turn to a deep crimson shade. It does not take him long to realize that the cause of their torment is none other than the vampire hunter.

With a loud cry, the vermin explode. The blood splatter marks the walls and the floor. It also spreads to the Hellsing team. Michael blinks before shifting his gaze onto himself. He glances at his suit, grateful that he is wearing black. But the stench is far too great. He whines out loud.

"Damn it, Alucard! Couldn't you blow up elsewhere?"

Laughter from the elder vampire echoes in the air as deep red floors lesson to the white tile. The liquid substance reaches the ceiling before forming into the vampire who no long has his fedora and specs.

"You're more of a cry baby than Walter," Alucard says.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you?" the retainer says, trying to dust off the mess. "As least, I do not plan becoming a blood sucking freak like he did."

"I hope not," Alucard says, aiming one of his guns at him. Michael goes pale a moment before resuming his authority of the team with him.

* * *

**The Town of Patrick-Clinic Basement **

Abraham pushes one of the double doors open. His eyes scan the room, noticing several corpses lying around. He pulls back slightly to glance at the sign above him. He frowns. 'Well of course,' he thought, 'the morgue.'

He pulls away and stands in the wide, filthy, hallway. He shuts his eyes. Though this place seems to be troubling his senses, he could feel the negativity through the turbulence. The trouble is where to find it? He has been searching through the lower floors for almost ten minutes, which is definitely not his best timing.

Abraham opens his eyes, suddenly. A creepy feeling chills him from head to spine. Apparently, he is not alone. He sighs. "And for a moment there, I was getting bored," he mutters when several one of those obscure creatures appear from nowhere.

The Hellsing leader tosses his coat to them, blinding them before one of their own meets their ending from a silver bullet. In Abraham's hands are handguns. These special weapons, with silver Cherubs upon the barrels, makes a metallic sound as the laser sight seeks out his next target.

"Next," he says as he pulls the trigger. Silver bullets, power mechanisms that spiral towards the awaiting target, electrify the flesh before it deteriorates. The monsters do not stand a chance as they all fall to their deaths. In less than a minute, Abraham reloads Uriel and Raphael.

"That ended quickly," he says.

Sadly, he speaks too soon when something from behind him knocks him to the floor. His guns fly out of his hands as he lands on his knees. Crawling away from the monster, his hands dig into his pockets for one of his trusty weapons. He turns around, seeing the mouth of that animal heading for his face. His hand intersects, depositing an orb of what seems to cradle a special liquid. After the glass shatters, the creature screams while its body melts from the liquid substance heating its body.

He fetches his guns, sighing with relief. However, the siren in his mind makes a shrill cry. As the flash penetrates his mind, he grasps his temple. His vision blurs to a different world before him. He could see himself, sitting as he is sitting now. Freeing himself from his vision, he quickly turns around to fire at the beast.

"Bloody hell…!" he cries.

Suddenly, the monster splits into two pieces. Body parts slam against the opposite walls. Abraham, with wide eyes and blood particles landing on his clothes, remains in the same position as his eyes glance at the remains slowly vanishing from his sight. He twists his body from the awkward position he is in and stands up.

"Victoria," he calls.

Not a moment later the vampiress appears before him, placing her sword back in its sheath. "Are you all right?" she asks.

"I am still standing," he remarks, somewhat angrily. "How many times have I told you not to step between my battles?"

"My sincerest apologies, Master Abraham, but you needed my assistance," Victoria says.

The human master sighs. He places his weapons upon the holster strapping on his sides. She is almost impossible. "Have you found it yet?"

"This way," Victoria says, escorting him down the hall to where they find large double doors. An ancient glyph depicting unusual symbols shines its murky aura as they approach. They stop in their tracks, the Hellsing leader clutching his forehead as a wave of nausea hits him.

"I can't. This thing…whatever is there-it will not let me-"he musters to explain.

"Do not push it," Victoria says, harshly. "I will go ahead and destroy whatever it is. Meanwhile, I suggest you remain with the troops. They are heading this way," she says as she turns away.

Abraham watches the lady vampire's body glide through the solid surface. He grunts, feeling as if his head is about to split in two when the unusual voices begin to corrupt his mind. They lessen when he senses a powerful presence beside him.

"Wow…!" Michael says, rushing towards him. He kneels down to his level. "You okay, Abraham? If you need the knock-out-drops, then I have them."

"Bloody hell, I will not…!" Abraham says snapping. He grunts as the headache continues to infest his mind. He turns to Alucard who stares down at him with an expressionless gaze. "There's something in there-that wants me to keep away. My orders are simple; search and destroy."

"As you wish," Alucard says.

"Alucard," Abraham calls. The red clad hunter stops and turns to his master.

"Victoria has…gone ahead. Do not leave her alone."

The elder vampire gives an evil smirk before walking through the double doors.

* * *

**The Town of Patrick-Morgue**

Her eyes scan the hallway. She thought it strange how everything in this place appears untouched from the chaos outside. The thick perfume of flowers clouds her senses. Turning to one of the rooms, she finds a bed. Upon it seems to be a body of a small child. She lowers her eyelids. Converting her eyes towards the end of the hall, she spots a shadow.

Frowning, the vampiress makes her way towards the corner and meets, yet another hall way. The flickering of the high voltage lights above her head helps her realize her fatal error of coming through here. But then, she thought, it is for the best as she bends back; her body inches from the ground but not lying completely flat. Before her eyes, a vine-like shadow with snake like tendrils passes her visage. Without struggling, she lifts her body back on her feet. The loud wailing of a child catches her ears.

Standing behind her is a small girl with a blanket in one hand. Victoria stares blankly at her before she screams again, "Ankharu, you dare come through here-die…!" she snaps as her whole body melts into a great green mass. Particles of human bone and flesh seep out of the slim as it rapidly seeks its enemy. The lady vampire steps back to the side as the thing passes her. It does not last long for a silver bullet penetrates it, colliding with its life source—the skull.

Letting out a demonic cry, the ooze-like creature sinks through tile floor. A loud clashing echoes throughout the halls as the peaceful atmosphere turns into a nightmare. The thick walls move with what appears to be thousands of corpses. Several persons are screaming for mercy as their rotting flesh falls to the floor below them. The stench is incredible that she must cover her nose from intake.

"It is far worse than the pig from earlier," says Alucard as he approaches from the shadows. His eyes scan the hallway, noticing that there is a powerful spell upon this place. It occurs to him that the one causing all this is responsible for Abraham's migraine. The question is: where is the maggot?

"This entire floor is infested with freaks," his fledging says.

"Not entirely. It is only one freak that is running the whole show."

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"We find him and kill him. It is that simple."

"Easier said than done," Victoria mutters before walking away through the T-section of another hall of catastrophic horrors while Alucard turns to the other direction.

* * *

**The Town of Patrick-Autopsy**

The elder vampire walks through the door. His eyes wander around, sensing something unusual in this room. Sauntering pass many corpses, either on a table or on the floor, he notices the strange lab equipment. He picks up one piece of technology and finds it puzzling, for it is something no man could surely conjure.

Within his hand is a device that is shaped much like a dagger with smooth emerald edges. The obsidian material has the vampire questioning. He recalls almost a few years ago that a creature, a thing from the deep, has used this very thing upon him. To test his theory, Alucard pulls a corpse before him. Extending the arm to hand away from the body, Alucard waves the dagger sharply from high to low, not bothering to make any contact with the skin. After a loud, disgusting, crack, the flesh falls to the floor. To this, Alucard raises a brow.

Turning, he tests the device again by giving a downward angle towards some computer equipment, standing six feet from him. In a moment, the piece of machine is in pieces. Alucard grins. It is indeed that device.

"Right," Alucard says. "It's one of their weapons. Sadly, it is not really my style. Perhaps the police girl will make better use of it."

"Can I have it?" a voice asks.

Alucard grins.

'Finally, some fun,' he thought. Turning around slightly, a child, much similar to the one before, lets out her tongue and presents its wholesome void of serpents. The tiny creatures slither out, swarming, as their bodies rapidly turn into large masses of flesh. Slimy skin hardens as two large cobras rise towards the ceiling. Their eyes, including the third one upon their forehead, stare intently at their prey. They hiss out, their saliva meeting the floor. Like sap, it spreads across the ground to emit a potent reek.

The elder vampire stares at the sight before him. After a moment, he starts to chuckle before letting out fits of laughter. The child gasps. Shifting her jaws in center between the bodies of flesh in her mouth, she replies, "What is funny, Ankharu?"

"You," says Alucard, snapping the barrel of his gun. "You are funny. Look at you, taking the form of a child. The epiphany of what humans call 'innocence.' Now here you are becoming the representative of that figure, only to be scum beneath flesh. What a pathetic disguise…"

"And what of you, slave of the humans…!" the reptilian masses leap out of the girl's mouth. The human form mutates into a large amphibious being. Its head is large with several black eyes. What appears to be horns turn out to be thick, soft tissues of blue skin dangling over its shoulders. Its body on the other hand is obese. Alucard glances at its belly to see a fetus; the weight of it causing pressure to the creature's crooked legs. He raises a brow to this, for he has not seen this before.

He ducks his head before the mouth of large constrictor could devour him. The vampire leaps off the walls to avoid the duo from snapping their jaws at him. He grins, pleased to have a great deal of fun this evening. Pressing the triggers of both handguns, spiral silver bullets penetrate the slick flesh. Thick quarts of blood splatter against the walls, only for the substances to slither its way back to its original form and melt as one again.

"Fool…! Do you think you can defeat me with man's weaponry?" the child asks, angrily.

"Of course," Alucard says, grinning madly.

The child is stunned by his words. She steps forward but feels a wave of shock overflow her. She and her minions rise into the air to feel their limbs grow numb in an instant. The little tyke makes a loud shriek, attempting to break free of the vampire's hold on her. She makes no further struggle when Alucard pulls the trigger of his guns constantly. The trio shriek out angrily as their bodies gradually fall apart.

After his last magazine, Alucard reloads. He glances at his target, seeing them forming back to their original being. He chuckles. "Well," he says. "If you want to be that complicated…." He places both guns within the holster beneath his coat. "Releasing restriction level three; restriction levels will be sealed the moment the target is silenced," says the vampire before turning into a large mass of shadows. The little girl makes a loud scream, but is cut off when a wolf like creature with multiple eyes consumes her skull. Tendrils of blackness constrict around the serpents, choking them until contents of their internal organs flood from their jaws.

Sinking into the endless spiral of shadows, Alucard emerges from a puddle of blood. He licks of lips, feeling a wave of ecstasy overflow him. "That's the benefit of you freaks," he says, cracking the knuckles of both his hands. The pentagrams upon his glove shine madly for a moment before fading. "Your blood is so potent that thrills me." He walks towards the door, stumbling slightly for his physical being is still oppressed by his natural high.

Falling through the door, he chuckles like a mad man.

* * *

**The Town of Patrick-Autopsy II**

Opening the door by the edge of her sword, Victoria steps into the room. Her eyes glance at all corner, finding the room shifting from a clean atmosphere to a bloody massacre beneath her feet. She narrows her eyes, contemplating what is causing this illusion.

Her eyes glance towards the side of the room, discovering a door. What surprises her is the massive construct bound against it. The slimy, brown, substance expands and shrivels as if it is breathing. Vine-like embodies slither across the metal surface, melting into it to prevent entry.

Victoria turns her gaze towards a nearby table, cradling metal tools. Taking a scalpel in hand, she tosses it towards the mass. Instantly, the unusual substance recoils. The brown slime sends out a tendril, forming what appears to be a set of jaws. Taking the piece of metal between the fangs, it chews it to several pieces.

"So…" she says. "That's where it is."

The sound of her voice causes the creature to melt to the floor and slowly form into a child. Standing four feet in height, the little being opens all three windows; the one upon its forehead the last to open. The creature tilts its head at the intruder, finding her only to be an undead. She chuckles.

"My sisters suffer because of you and that other Ankharu. You will pay for that," she says in a multi-tonal voice. Victoria frowns, noticing an intense aura around this monster. She makes a small growl, realizing that this is the thing causing Abraham to have a mental seizure.

"You have taken human lives. You will pay with your life."

"Such daring words, you possess. And what's this…? Not a hint of anger in your voice, yet you want to destroy me so? Very well, slave to the humans. May you fall…!" the child says screaming. Her body sheds into that same liquid mass, spreading through the entire room. The lady vampire twists into a semi-circle before flying to the ceiling. Running across the ceiling, she throws herself to the nearby door. An electric shock prevents her from opening it.

She hisses aloud, feeling her hands burning. She glasses at the door and sees ancient symbols flashes from an orchid hue. She frowns. "A barrier…"

"My, my, you are a smart one," the creature says, forming into a child once more. "For more two thousand years, you are by far the first specimen who is able to identify my capabilities. Not even the humans truly understand, nor do they fathom the kind of power we and our allies have upon them-"

"Humans rule humans," Victoria says. She looks over her shoulder. The burning scars on her hands heal rapidly. "Whether you like it or not, heathen freak, you and your allies have no authority over them. Continue to make your attempts, they will make you and break you."

The child growls out angrily in disgust.

"You think highly of the doomed species...?"

"Why would I think highly of --you?" Victoria asks. The little girl twitches as all three eyes shift from black to gold.

"You bitch..! May you see your humans perish and become our Lord's concubine," She screams, rushing after her in the brown mass once again. Victoria cracks her knuckles before her gloves shine brightly. Throwing her fist to the floor, the ground vibrates. The turbulence causes the maggot to jump wildly into the air; the brown substance splattering from one direction after another. "What is this?"

'Interesting…' Victoria thought. 'It does not like that very much. Or perhaps…' She recalls earlier that this thing does not notice her until she has spoken. Turning her attention towards the heavy lab equipment, she bustles over one and flings it towards the wall. Once again, the monster's body stretches out uncontrollably from the loud noise.

"Now I understand. That's your weakness."

Peering out of the large mass the child stretches out long vine-like arms towards the vampire. Victoria steps away quickly before they could reach her. Standing next to a wall, she pounds the back of her fists against the tile. The sound echoes throughout the room, driving her target towards the brink of insanity. Seeing that she has time, Victoria wraps a hand around her neck. She could feel her strength drawing in. A wave of intensity strikes her before she lets out an inhuman scream.

The siren spreads throughout the entire room, driving the creature mad. The angry being covers its head. Several pieces of its body begin to fall apart, turning to murky fragments. After its final breath, it explodes. Dust particles fill the room, forcing the lady vampire to stop her cancerous melody.

Feeling her strength leaving her, she slams her sword to the ground to support her weight. She takes deep breaths, feeling her throat burning. Glancing at the runes on her hands, she finds that they are still burning from the over use of power. She sighs, almost angrily.

"Your voice still sounds like fragments of a shattered melody."

Victoria hangs her head over, never minding to acknowledge the red clad vampire entering the room. He towers over her. Tilting his head, he finds the runes on her hands growing dim. He lets out an evil smirk on his face before crossing his arms on his chest.

"Report…"

"Target has…been silenced," Victoria says.

"And…?"

"See for yourself," she says pointing to the door.

Alucard glance over at the adjacent side of the room. He notices the barrier upon it. Walking towards the door, he presses a hand onto the surface to feel the electric shock snapping against his fingers. He grins, for it actually stings.

"Very well," says Alucard before sending his fist against. The barrier shatters, releasing the door.

Suddenly the elder vampire senses a disturbance. He spins around.

"Police girl…!" Alucard calls out.

Before he could say anything else, Victoria spreads her legs and falls into the splits; cheek pressing to the cold floor. Alucard flies to the ceiling as the beam misses. From the entrance, a massive swarm, like the creature Victoria has recently defeated, enters. Out of that instant it takes form of those three atrocities.

Falling from the above, Alucard lands on his feet and aims both guns at the trio. Using the wall to support herself, Victoria stands on her feet. She frowns at the triplets as they frown at her and the other vampire.

"That was a dirty little trick you've done there. Do you have more to offer other than your tantrums?" Alucard asks.

"You stupid fool! You dare come here to stop us?" The three say simultaneously. They turn into a large mass. The swarm begins to build into something tall. Both vampires witness the transformation. Their three heads extend as their body takes the form of a snake.

"Interesting…" Victoria says.

"Indeed," Alucard says. "But I've seen uglier."

"Silence, you insect…! You will not leave here alive…!" The serpent says thrusting its body after the two. Victoria sinks through the wall; the one head missing her entirely. Alucard, on the other hand, punches one head and fires at the other. He twists himself into the air, so he may not suffer the impact of the creature's tail targeting him.

Finding one head coming for him, Alucard quickly places both guns away and grabs the creature's snapping jaws with his bare hands. Twisting both arms, he takes the head off. Giving out a painful cry, the slithering vermin coils its back. The elder vampire tosses the head away towards the corner.

"One down, two to go," he says.

"On the contrary," the creature says, the duo heads grinning at him. He frowns at them until he hears something from behind him. Alucard turns around when the head comes for him, biting into his flesh.

"Got you…!" it says between bites.

"Think again..."

Standing from where Alucard is, Victoria leaps out the ground through a portal. Her uppercut meets the head, sending it across the room with a loud 'slam.' The dual headed monster gives out a war cry and storms after the pair. Seeing her opportunity, she rushes between them. Releasing the blessed blade, she tears through the mid-section that connects the beasts. After their division, they face two pistols.

"Good night," Alucard says, giving them an evil smirk. He opens fire and the two explode before him. Quarts of their potent blood splatter upon him. The liquid sinks into his body, sending him into a heated frenzy. He chuckles madly.

"Disgusting," Victoria says, eyeing her sire.

"Would you like a taste?" he asks, grinning at her.

"No, thank you."

"No..!"

The two vampires turn their gaze towards the head, seeing it transform into a small child. "No..! You murdering bastards-you've murdered my sisters..!"

"Murdering bastards…?" Alucard says. He raises a brow. "I've been called worse before, but never did I think I'd be called that again."

"You will pay…! You will pay-"

A scalpel sticks out from the animal's third eye. Twitching, it falls to the ground before melting into nothing.

"Well that was quite a kill. Why do it so fast, police girl?"

"Michael," Victoria calls. The other entrance opens and Michael slowly peeks in.

"Are we cool?" He asks.

The lady vampire eyes him. Michael sighs with relief. He turns towards the men outside the room, carrying Abraham in. The Hellsing leader shivers as he glances towards the double doors. He shifts out of the recruits grasp and marches towards the doors.

"Master," Victoria says.

"I'll be fine, Victoria."

A hand suddenly rests on his chest. He glances down at the woman who steps ahead into the dark room. He watches her eyes glow in the dark as if scanning the room for anything unusual. A small chuckle from the other vampire catches his attention. He turns to the red clad hunter, seeing his body quiver a bit. Abraham frowns.

"Alucard," he calls.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," says the vampire.

"You've drunk the blood of those creatures. You're intoxicated."

"What makes you think that?" Alucard says, grinning madly.

"Jeez, Big Red, do you have to get high at a time like this?" Michael asks.

"It is clear," Victoria says, stepping out the room. "Also, that thing is there, Master Abraham."

The Hellsing leader turns to Seras and then to Michael. The two tag along with their leader as they enter the dark narrow room. As they turn their heads, there it stands. A jade-like gate is upon a podium. Not far from it is the control panel, cradling what seems to be a gem.

Abraham glares hard. Shedding off a single glove, he approaches the panel. At an instant, his mind wanders elsewhere. After a moment, he grunts and pulls away from it. Victoria fetches his arm from stumbling.

"Wow, Master Abraham," Michael says, helping him stand. He shivers when he sees the hard stare on the leader's face. 'That can't be good,' he thought.

"Shit…" Abraham curses.

* * *

_Journal of Abraham Gabriel Van Hellsing_

_May 23, 2088_

_This nightmare continues to grow worse. I cannot believe how much of a mess it has become. Perhaps I should start from the beginning. By doing so, I can clear my head and find a way to remedy the situation without pressuring the men; including, Alucard and Victoria._

_Ten years ago, March 14, 2078, the world is peace. There is no rebellion, no bombings, no assassinations, no, nothing. It is an age most people have craved for. Seeing that it has occurred, humanity may finally settle down from years of destruction. _

_Sadly, this age of peace shatters when he, a mad man, comes along. He claims to have been a prophet. He predicts that humanity's greatest test has yet to come. Deities of our past will soon arrive to restore their authority over mankind. Above all they will tear any religion closely relating to God from our perspective and create a new age in which humans will follow-without a choice. _

_Several persons, of course, laugh to this. However, three weeks later that prediction comes true when the skies turn from its crystal blue to a dark, murky sky. Later a storm arrives, changing the oceans into uncontrollable gyres. Earth begins to quake, making cracks into the soil as flames spew. Soon we all realize…_

_It is an Apocalypse. _

_From the shadows, a new residence arrives. They are demons. They lurk out into the opening of our world, gathering humans to perform their malevolent rituals. I am witness to one of them. I remember it clearly how the monsters, having long legs and arms, walking on all fours to fetch a sacrifice. They take his head into their jaws, the blood splattering all over. Suddenly, the sky changes from gray to black. The gathering clouds help form a face. _

_This is one of the deities. His name is Baal; the sky God. And the demons below him are his minions; his clansmen. _

_After unleashing Alucard and Victoria from their long slumber, I come to realize that the Clan of Baal is not the only one causing man's destruction. Judging from several texts based on the occult, written contents indicate the same prophecy as that mad man's. According to my research, the three other clans are known as the Order of Dagon, the Reign of Set, and lastly, Ambrosia's Pandemonium. _

_That last clan leaves me somewhat puzzled, for Ambrosia is the fruit of the Gods residing in Olympus. I do not sink into the matter, for my only intention is to find the identity of these beasts trying to destroy us all. _

_Now, I am facing a brand new dilemma. Out in Patrick, the MI-5 team is currently looking at 'it.' Depending on my studies, the apparatus is a gate way that may lead one from this world to another. It is also known to help travelers go to other locations within this realm as well._

_Researchers from the JSI know very little of this technology. It appears simple to possess fragments of metal and gems to form this machine. However, its only activation is through the use of the language the enemy speaks. Again, another dead end. _

* * *

**Hellsing Organization: Abraham's Office**

He stares at the large transparent screen floating upon his desk. Several images from the SAS flash from one file after another. The Hellsing leader sighs, seeing that more bloody massacres occurring every single day. He lights a cigarette.

"Upset, I see," says Michael, bringing in a cup of coffee.

"Stressed out, actually," Abraham says. He raises his hand towards the touch-screen and drags a file towards him. It spins around rapidly before he taps it again to open. Upon the entire wall nearby, the file image appears. Michael raises a brow.

"Another clutter-fuck…?" He asks.

"Yes, apparently," Abraham says, standing up to glance at the image. His eyes glance over at the small chart, consisting of the information he needs. "Several casualties and seventy four deaths…what a mess this is."

"We usually have more than that, dude."

"All that in one day…?"

Michael pauses. "Never mind," He says a moment later. "That is bad."

"Even more so…"

"Where is this at?"

"Borley…"

"Borley…?" Michael says. He develops a sour look on his face. "Isn't…Borley haunted?"

"Last I checked it was church that was haunted."

Both men jump to find Alucard sitting on one of the two chairs nearest Abraham's desk. He grins to see his master's scowling at him, while Michael falls to the floor with his eyes rolling.

"Alucard…" Abraham seethes.

"I seemed to have frightened you, Abraham. You should be noticed me earlier."

"Shut up," he says.

"There is no report of a target," says a female voice. Abraham glances up to find Victoria, standing before him without her long black jacket or sword. She saunters towards his desk, receiving a frown from her sire as he glances at her back side. He grunts, placing a crucifix between his jaws.

'Red Cross,' he thought.

She places her palm onto the table before a keyboard illuminates above the surface. Tapping against the arrow key, she views the whole report. "No," she says. "Nothing…"

"It sounds like someone is trying to hide something," Michael says.

"I cannot agree more," Abraham says before taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I find it unusual how the SAS would neglect to offer further evidence of vampire activity," says Victoria.

"Perhaps, they found supernatural activity, so they neglected to put that in," Michael says.

"Perhaps," Victoria repeats, dully.

"No. Supernatural or not, some else is happening," Abraham says. "Elena…"

"Yes…" comes a metallic voice, echoing throughout the room. Before Abraham a digital projection of a woman appears. She has long red hair, blue eyes, and wears a grayish suit with a blue sash around her neck.

"Zoom in on the church doors," he orders.

"Yes, sir," says Elena. She gives him a wink before vanishing .The screen on the wall shifts from the image of the church, to the church doors. There, they see it; a pentagram with a silver eye in the center.

"That's the mark of Set," Michael says.

"Your orders…?" Alucard asks.

"The same simple orders, Alucard," Abraham says, inhaling then exhaling a puff of smoke. "Search and Destroy. That is all."

Alucard smirks while tipping his hat. Victoria nods quietly.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Spoiled Holy Ground**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


	3. The Spoiled Holy Ground

**

* * *

**

The Spoiled Holy Ground

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

_The year is 2088. Man and beast are at war. _

_Her majesty of England has given the order. The monsters who hunt monsters must rise again. Only now, I, at the end of the bloodline, must unleash my family's darkest secret…_

_Here in Patrick, I have come to believe that the source is here. Even my servants, Alucard and Victoria believe it to be so. The only way to be certain is if, and only if, I can see it through second sight. _

_Entering the chamber with my servants by my side, we find a gate way between our world and another-an Underworld. _

* * *

**Borley**

Misty clouds hover upon thick vegetation. Concrete structures sink within Mother Earth's lap. Dirt and soil fill the dark roads, dusting the remains of vehicles. They are pushed away when armored truck storm through the path. The high beams reveal the village hidden in the darkness.

The heavy machine cars halt, the large artillery over the head slides down to the side as the hatch opens. The door lowers to the ground and Hellsing soldiers rush out. Upon their arms are machine guns, cradling both silver ammunition and flame throwers. On their vests are holy water shells; crystal mechanisms.

The final armored car arrives. Exiting them are the two vampires.

"Captain," Victoria calls.

A middle aged man with blue eyes and brown hair, Captain Jericho, turns to the lady vampire and her sire.

"Miss Victoria…Alucard," he says.

"What is your strategy this evening?"

"We will search the perimeter. But we were given strict orders from Sir Abraham that both you and Alucard must inspect the church. The report does state that most of the activity occurs there."

"I see Abraham is making us do all the dirty work," Alucard says.

"Silence any target that dares attack your men, Captain," Victoria orders before walking away.

"Would you need-"

"Holy water does not mix well with a vampire, mortal," Alucard says. Jericho jumps to hear the elder vampire read his thoughts. He watches how the undead gives him an evil smirk before taking his leave to Borley church.

"Sometimes, I worry…" Jericho says, letting out a big sigh of relief.

* * *

**Borley Church**

A dark aura showers the place, corrupting the former haunting that still resides in the shadows. The tower, once so tall, now is in ruin with the rest of its structure. However, there is an unusual presence in which the elder vampire notices. His eyes scan the area, seeking the source.

"What is wrong?" Victoria asks, stepping out the dark.

"I'm enjoying the view," Alucard says, turning to her.

An unusual sound catches their attention. The chanting of monks echoes all around them. The sound is so great that it creates a shell of vertigo upon them. Clouds of smoke emerge and the ghastly figures of those singing holy men appear. Lifting their gaze, they reveal their pale faces with their eyes empty as the abyss. Red tears flow down their cheeks.

"That's new," the red clad hunter says, pulling out his guns and aiming at them.

Pulling the trigger, the bullet bounces off the unusual shell surrounding them. Alucard's eyes expand to see the bullet coming for him. He steps aside as well as Victoria. Twisting around, she unsheathes Raid and slices the silver material in two pieces. The fragments fall to the mud below.

"Interesting trick…" says Alucard, glancing at the chanting figures. "But not interesting enough…" He turns to his fledgling. "Care to let out that melody of yours, police girl?"

Victoria frowns before opening her mouth to let out the siren. The powerful shriek penetrates the outer surface, causing the monks around them to wail out. Flying in all directions, their ghostly figures combine into a large mist of black. A rouge figure with an expressionless face and black eyes appears from under its heavy hood. With its hand is a scythe.

The lady vampire lowers herself to her knees, feeling weak from the expense.

"Much better," Alucard says. "Now you are far more interesting, representing yourself as death." The vampire and ghastly display lunge at each other. Fire his guns, the bullet penetrate the misty body which shatters like glass from the penetration of silver ammunition. Tossing its scythe, it takes Alucard's arm. He lands to the floor with an insane look on his visage. Before the ghost could attack, he shifts his bright red eyes at it. His torn arm transforms into a serpent, its teeth meeting the face of the grim figure. A wild shrill escapes from it as it tries to pull the serpent off.

When it does pull the slithering freak into is hand, it fails to realize a fist thrusting into its center. It screams, shattering into several pieces. The snake returns to its origin and forms what appears to be Alucard's arm.

"I take it back," he says, frowning a little. "You're nothing but shit."

He turns his attention to the police girl, who now stands. She dusts off her boots from the mud below. She fails to realize another grim figure creeping behind her. Alucard aims the Jackal to shoot it down, but the sound of steel penetrating glass resounds in the air.

Glaring hard, she presses the blade pass her hip to stab the thing hovering behind her. She twists it, earning a cry from the creature before she spins around to take it with her and slashes its neck. She places the sword back, snapping the steel against the sheath to create a loud 'pang.' A moment later, the grim figure's head drops from its shoulder before it falls apart. She turns to her master who is still aiming his gun.

She huffs before walking away towards the building ahead.

Placing his firearm back into the holster upon his shoulders, Alucard makes a loud grunt.

'Show off,' thought Alucard, following after her.

* * *

**Borley Village**

"Move out," Captain Jericho mutters through the intercom. Hellsing recruits shift from one boulder to another. A few posses special headgear that has a glass shielding placed over one eye. Through the infrared scanner, the pupil gives his signal by a simple hand gesture.

Jericho nods and waves his men to further approach. "Scan the area and keep a look out. We don't want anything ugly out of our sight."

They make their way further into the village. From the shadows, they notice their target. The second generation freaks, hisses out. The outcry spreads, echoing throughout the village.

"Ah shit," Jericho says. "Open fire."

Setting their laser sights, bullets of silver nitrate escape from the machine guns and penetrate the being before them. She falls to the floor as her life blood, splatters onto the floor. The potent stench reaches the men. Pressing the small gadget behind their ear, a mechanism stretches from one side of their face to the other. A red light beams onto the side as they gasp in for the clean air.

"Frost, Williams, ten O'clock," Jericho says. Two soldiers whirl around, firing at the arachnid-like creatures. They stumble towards them, crying out before their bodies ignite into flames. In an instant, their melting bodies reach out towards them, the feel of their liquid tendrils causing their skin to combust.

"Shit," one of them says, tossing a crystal grenade at them. The impure mass rushes away as heavy droplets of holy water land upon it. Blue embers encircle it before it explodes. The sudden impact causes a few others of its kind to suffer the same fate.

The chilling shriek echoing the air causes the soldiers to re-group and hide themselves against the remains of the ruin. Glancing over, they see several undead freaks stepping out of their shadows with their deformity. Many of them cradle fallen limps; some of which refuse to heal.

"Shit, shit, shit, and shit some more" Jericho says.

"Sir," the recruit, Daniel says. "Most of these guys look like they were exposed to silver dust."

"How do you know?"

"They're falling apart."

"How is that possible? That means someone else was here before us."

"The SAS, I am guessing," Daniel says, grasping three crystal grenades from his pouch. Out of his pocket he grabs a flat disk with three gasps encircling its center.

"What are you doing?" Jericho asks.

"Making life easier," Daniel says. He sets three crystals into the device. A metallic sound makes a shrill noise before he tosses over. It lands beside the large group of monsters. The disk beams brightly. The light intensity spreads all around, causing the creatures to fall and turn to dust before the team's very eyes. They all glance at Daniel.

"Not bad for a medic," Jericho says.

"I have my moments."

* * *

**Borley Church: Entrance**

Alucard glances at the symbol upon the brick surface. The encryption glows before him. Pressing his knuckles against it, he gives it a punch. With that the rusty door opens with a loud creak. He walks in to find the main door. He toys with the knob and raises a questionable to find it open. Pushing the door aside the strong smell of blood escapes, polluting the air.

"What do we have here?" He says, grinning madly.

The elder vampire turns to Victoria who stands outside. Her ruby eyes harden as they scan the edifice. They slowly curve towards the lower surface of the building. From her perspective ephemeral flames emanate off the glass windows; an unusual humming pulsates from within.

"Something is strange there."

"Is that so…?" Alucard says, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. "You still have a sharp intuition, I see. Yet, are you so certain?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…?" says the vampire. He grins down at her before turning his attention to the house of worship. "Very well, then. When I summon you, you may enter. In the meantime, kill of anything that comes near. Not that they'd show up anyway. " He says, leaving the vampiress outside.

Victoria gives a blanks stare before turning around and placing her back against the brick. Crossing her arms, sword in hand, she waits.

* * *

**Borley Church: Inner Chambers**

Alucard glances all around, seeking anything out of the ordinary. Pushing a door open by the tip of his gun, he enters the main room. There his senses begin to pick up the strange negativity the police girl warns him of. The question of the matter is: where is the source?

Standing behind a pew, he steals a glance at the inner chambers of the church. He finds nothing, but a siren in his mind tells him something else. Behind the yellow shades, his sharp red eyes curve over to the edge of the room. His eyes rest on what appears to be a sarcophagus.

"The old Waldegrave tomb…" he says. He hardens his gaze when he notices the unusual black mist overflowing it. Stepping forward, Alucard makes his towards the grave. With one hand he pulls the lid off, the stone crumbling to the touch. He glances inside and finds nothing.

He also does not find that black mist, suddenly.

"That's interesting…"

A dark presence creeps up behind him but is knocked away by great force. Alucard spins around and finds the police girl crouching into a fighting stance while staring at the creature. It is a black mass with an opal face mask. Blue orbs shine magnificently in the dark pits as a long silver scythe appears from the portal beside it. A woman's shriek escapes from it as it gazes at the nosferatu.

"You pissed it off," Alucard says.

"So I did."

"I don't recall asking you to come here."

"There's nothing outside to destroy."

"Fair enough," Alucard mutters while shrugging.

The phantom tosses the scythe towards the vampires. Effortlessly, they move aside as the sickle blade slices through the first and secondary pews. The elder vampire aims and fires as the creature. It floats back as silver-alloy penetrates its facial mask, revealing a crimson aura beneath it. As it shines with rapid friction, it screams out a woman's shrill again. A red claws seep out of the blackness as it places its large hands over its face.

"So," Alucard says, seeing the pieces of its white face beginning to piece itself together. "That is your weakness. Very well, I'll keep firing until your nothing but shit."

The phantom hands suddenly lash out, creating large gashes upon the vampire. He steps back with an insane smirk on his face. The excitement he endures fuels him to want more. Raising the Jackal he fires at the beast. Large claws lash out at the flying silver, knocking them out of the way as it flies towards the undead. Claws almost reach his belly when a blade slices one hand off. A wild cry howls out in the small spacing of the holy ground.

Victoria places Raid back in its sheath, turning her head slightly to the atrocity staring at back at her with an intense stare in its eye. She glares at it hard before leaning against the nearby way, crossing her arms in the process. Seeing the vampiress in her motionless state, it attacks. However, three large canines suddenly attack it in mid-air. Jaws grasps onto the arms of the shadow-like being, while another head snaps the head.

At an instant, a shriek blasts throughout the cathedral. The vocal friction is so great that the ceiling above crumbles to the floor. Noticing the entire edifice is unable to hold anymore, the vampiress rushes out. Her maker follows after her as a puddle of shadow. Once outside, he elevates out of the ground and stands not too far from where she is.

The church falls. A great blue flame engulfs the remains. Alucard cannot help but raise a brow to this, for he has not seen such a sight. 'What have we here,' he thought. He watches as the entire holy ground fades into the embers. Once it is gone, the embers die out suddenly.

"Isn't this is a surprise," Alucard says. 'Just what are you creatures up to now?' he thought.

"We must go now. There is nothing else to eliminate," Victoria says.

"Giving me orders, police girl...?" Alucard asks.

His question goes unanswered as the lady vampire walks away. The master vampire growls.

"Very well, very well..." he mutters.

* * *

**Borley: Hill-side**

"My, oh, my, both of you are powerful," a tall man, wearing a black suit says. His short blonde hair dances with the soft nightly air. His yellow eyes with quadrilateral pupils glance at the undead walking out into the darkness.

"They are going to be a great problem," a woman, wearing identical clothing as he, says, walking beside him.

"I am sure Lord Set will not mind having a piece of property now in the Styx. Certainly, the phantom will provide him a great service now that she is residing there, instead of here where those two can interfere with our plans."

"Calm yourself, my brother," the woman says. "Ankharu are unusual specimen, but they have weaknesses. Remember, they were all once human."

"Yes," the man says. "They were once human indeed. Perhaps, they still have a weakness?"

"You have thought of something nasty?" the woman asks, approaching her twin. Her hands wrap around his center, pressing her bosom against his back.

"Yes, I have," he says.

* * *

**Hellsing Organization: Abraham's Office**

"I see," Abraham says. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Alucard says. "Borley Church is no more. It is simply dirt lying around there."

"I understand Victoria can back up your story. But I still need to know what caused that fire."

"It could have been black magic. Other than that, I do not know what else to say."

"Very well, then. You are dismissed," Abraham says. Alucard turns away with his arms crossed. "Oh, and Alucard…?"

"Yes," the vampire answers.

"See to it that you meet Michael in the lowers levels. Victoria will be there as well. A new shipment has arrived with your name on it."

Alucard raises a brow, for he is uncertain what his human master is talking about. But then, he recalls the butler mentioning something to him earlier about new special weapons team needing better artillery. He grins.

"Indeed, I will."

Abraham blinks as Alucard vanishes instantly. He sighs.

"I wonder what Michael has ordered…?" he says to himself.

* * *

**Hellsing Organization: Weaponry**

Michael places the box upon the table. He turns around to the numerous cabinets cradling large rifles. Upon the floor, he lifts another box. By the time he turns, he finds Alucard. He leaps into the air, almost dropping the item in his hand.

"Damn it, Alucard. How many times do you have to do that?"

"Whining again, Cherub of Death?"

"So what if I whine-"Michael pauses in mid-sentence. His face turns extremely red as steam blows out from his ears. "Who the hell are you calling a cherub, you old geezer?"

Alucard lets out a big laugh, seeing the retainer venting over the insult. His laughter dies down when he notices the Guardian standing by the entrance of the room. The vampiress glances at Michael who gradually calms down from his tantrum.

"Miss Victoria," Michael says. "It is great that you're here. I have a proposition for you-"

"I will not beat Alucard to a pulp to satisfy your sadistic needs," Victoria replies, having read his thoughts. Michael freezes, and then develops a sour look on his visage.

"If that's the case, then I am not going to give you your present," the butler says, almost singing.

"Come now, Michael. Whatever it is, it will be of great use to the police girl. I am sure our Master will be incredibly upset if one of his servants is not fully equipped for battle," Alucard says. He sits down on a nearby chair, settling his legs onto the table. He earns a sigh from Michael who places the item in his hand onto the flat surface.

"Very well," he says as he opens the square box. Inside is a silver pistol. Upon the barrel of the gun is the encryption, _God of War_. Alucard's eyes gleam with interest as Michael sets the box before him. "This was made especially for you, Alucard. It's a little upgrade from your Cassul. The name of this bad boy is Aries."

"It is suiting," says the elder vampire. "What are the specifics...?"

"Aries has the same specifics as the Jackal. Obviously, no human can handle the sucker. However, due to man's techno-lust, Aries was upgraded with three types of ammo cartridges. One, you got our traditional silver alloy. Next, you got a laser cannon that can simply switch turn by the turn of the red button next to the trigger. And lastly, and my all time favorite, you got yourself a grenade launcher."

Alucard cannot help but grin. His new toy seems too interesting. He lifts the weapon before him, grasping the silver-alloy magazine from the box. Loading the weapon, he aims it towards a target on the wall. He takes a shot, alarming Michael as he watches the granite crumble.

"It's perfect, Michael."

"Did you have to blow up the wall?" says the butler, realizing that he must clean up Alucard's mess.

"What is this?" Victoria asks, opening the longer box that cradles a sword similar to her standard weapon of choice, _Raid_. Upon the blue sheath before her is the encryption, _Ruin_. She lifts it out of the box, staring at the design of the silver base. Three claw like cutting edges stretch out with red rubies incased in them.

She frowns, for she finds the design all too familiar.

"Right," Michael begins. "About a week ago when you and Alucard were cleaning up the infestation in Patrick, he found a dagger that is similar to what the enemy uses. Seeing he had no use for it, he suggested that you use it since you're an expert swordsman-or woman, sorry," Michael says, biting his lip.

'Michael, you idiot,' he thought, mentally beating himself.

"All right," Victoria says. "Is there anything else…?"

"That baby has been blessed by the priests of St. Paul's church. What makes it bad-ass is the fact that when you need to attack the enemy at a long distance, you can. Ruin can unleash shockwaves that can cut through just about anything. It takes the stress out of having to attack your opponents up close and personal."

"Is that so?" Victoria says.

"Yup," says the butler.

"Very well, thank you."

"Yes, Ma'am," Michael says. "Do you two need lunch?"

"Certainly, make it a whole box or two," Alucard says, placing Aries into his coat. "I crave for a bite to drink."

"Go find a hooker, then," Michael mutters.

"What…?"

"Nothing," the butler says with his hands before him, smiling nervously.

"I have no need," Victoria says, stepping out of the room. The two watch her leave, and then take a small glance at each other.

"What did you do?" the butler asks. Alucard raises a brow.

"Why is it that you and Abraham think I have done something to upset the police girl?"

"Because that's what you normally do," Michael says.

The Protector grins evilly.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Shadow over the Tower**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


	4. Shadow over the Tower

**Shadow over the Tower**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

_The year is 2088. Man and beast are at war. _

_Her majesty of England has given the order. The monsters who hunt monsters must rise again. Only now, I, at the end of the bloodline, must unleash my family's darkest secret…_

_Here in Patrick, I have come to believe that the source is here. Even my servants, Alucard and Victoria believe it to be so. The only way to be certain is if, and only if, I can see it through second sight. _

_Entering the chamber with my servants by my side, we find a gate way between our world and another-an Underworld. _

_There have been strange occurrences happening within my country. Unusual beasts taking the form of familiar entities, linger in the darkness and hunting man like cattle._

* * *

**London Tower: Conference Room**

Abraham and Michael make their way to the main gate of this ancient place. Several guards approach them, their hands patting against their bodies in search of firearms. Evidently, the Hellsing leader and butler wait for nearly ten minutes as security collects their weapons hiding in those clothes.

"I told you," says the platinum blonde.

"Hey, you never know what might turn up-"

"At London Tower…?" Abraham says. "Need I remind you that any historical property has the greatest security system in the country?"

"All right, all right, no need to get your panties in a waddle," Michael says.

"What was that...?" The Hellsing leader says, snapping.

"Ahem…"

The duo turns to an elderly man, wearing a bleach suit and thick black glasses.

"Good evening. I am Darren McClain of the M-I5. Come this way, please. She is expecting you."

They saunter their way through a small door against the main gate. Within the threshold a multiplicity of cameras scan the inner sanctum. Against them are heavy cannons with laser sights aiming for anything out of the ordinary.

Moving around are canines companions that guard the tower; they are both flesh and machine. They pause as they glance at the two guests; their single red eyes scanning them head to toe. After their observation, they turn their attention towards the massive door. A great number of locks conceal the entrance. Until the bark of one dog, the locks open, vertically, horizontally, and circularly.

Dual doors spread open, revealing a platform. Darren gestures the two to come along as he presses his hand against the only computerized panel to the lift. The platform, with a great noise, begins to descend towards the lower levels of an underground chamber.

They finally arrive in a massive hall. On each side of the room there are several computers that monitor their focus on a long container. Vine-like cables attach themselves from top to bottom, anchoring against the heavy machinery towards the edges of the room.

Abraham approaches the tank and kneels. Michael does the same at a distance.

"You're highness," the Hellsing leader says.

From within, a figure of a small, an elderly woman appears as bluish lights illuminate. Her air is extremely white, pale skin, and wearing one of her favorite white dresses. Several cables attach themselves against her back and chest. As she opens her dark brown eyes, she smiles with glee to see the young man again.

"Abraham," she says with a metallic tone. "I see you have Michael to escort you."

"Yes, Madam," Abraham says, standing.

"What of Alucard…? I have not seen him in so long."

"I had him remain at the organization. With the current circumstances, I need our human troops to do battle against the enemy. Hopefully they become a great example to other organizations to stand and fight."

"Indeed, I believe that is a great plan. But I must say, for a moment I thought you were giving the vampire a minor break."

"There will never be a time when I do give him a break. Not him or Victoria."

"Oh, yes, Miss Victoria. I remember her from so long ago. She was still such a young child. How is she?"

"Melodramatic as usual," Michael mutters.

"Michael," Abraham says.

"What….? It's true…! Sometimes I wonder what crawled up her butt."

"Michael, don't speak like that in front of the Queen!" the platinum blond says, nearly screaming.

A small laugh escapes from her highness, realizing the two are actually adorable when angry.

"Your Majesty," Darren says as he approaches the massive reservoir. "The meeting with begin shortly. We are still waiting for the other knights to arrive."

"Very well, very well," she says. "I am patient."

* * *

**Hellsing Organization: Abraham's Office**

Standing before the large portraits of the recent family members, Abraham I and Integra, is the Guardian. Nestling upon her hip are the dual blades, _Raid_ and _Ruin_. She clutches the sapphire weapon while her crimson eyes focus hard on the Virgin Steel.

"You've been standing there for a long time," says a high-pitched voice. Out of no-where, Elena appears. She tilts her head and blinks her big blue eyes at the vampiress, seeing her eyes shut. Turning around, the lady nosferatu saunters towards one of the chairs before the large desk to collect her large black jacket.

"Master Abraham…" Victoria says.

"My tracking sensors indicate that he has arrived at the Tower. He is perfectly fine. Besides, the babe has got the other babe with him. Anything getting in Michael's way is toast," says the computer. She sighs as the digital form of her eyes turn into large hearts. She sighs with a large smile on her face. "The two of them are so hot," she cries. "Who can I choose? Who can I choose?"

"Were they armed?"

"Of course they were. They wouldn't go out there without a gun," Elena says as digital images flash from all around, presenting the current image of the world: destruction, genocide, war, sacrifices, nightmares, and death. "They would be crazy not to take one."

There is a long pause.

"Um…" Elena says. "Are you…okay?"

"I will be out on patrol tonight. If Master Abraham should ask of me, remind him that I will return near dawn."

"Is that such a good idea-"

"Never mind," the lady vampire says. Her voice is almost as ice, making the computer somewhat nervous. Her face twitches slightly as the peach hue to her face turns blue. She vanishes when Victoria walks through the door.

"Patrol…?" the elder vampire asks. He leans against the wall with his arms crossing against his chest. With a finger, he lifts his hat so that his gaze could settle on her. "I recall Master ordering us both to remain here until further notice."

"Leave me," she says.

With that she turns away, leaving Alucard in the hallway. The master vampire frowns slightly. Taking the crucifix around his neck, he bites on it and walks off into the shadows of the Hellsing mansion.

* * *

**London Tower**

A circular table lifts up from the ground. From all directions, men from several organizations hunting the damnation currently out in the world take their seats. Abraham sits before her majesty with Michael standing beside him.

"This court is now in session," says McClain as he sits down.

"Our numbers are decreasing drastically," a general from the SAS states, almost angrily. Sweat coats his face, making his black hair moist. His brown eyes reveal his frustration. "The Reign of Set and the Clan of Baal have been making their killings more daily than average. We need more of the cybernetics division to establish better battle tactics-"

"Calm down, General Seward," says McClain. "You must understand that this war is putting a great hole in our finances. Having to equip ourselves with more robots will lead us further into debt."

"There is also the fact that those machines cannot withstand the power the minions of Baal's line," Abraham says. "One simple machine is blown away by their elemental capabilities; namely, the wind."

"Oh, yes, Abraham Van Hellsing," General Seward says. "I almost forget you were attending this meeting as well. Continuing with the traditional hunt…?"

Abraham glares at the general. Eventually, a smirk appears on his visage.

"Indeed, I am," he says. "Hunting the enemy with older battle tactics is the most effective way to exterminate these beasts. We have recently dealt with Borley Village."

"Yes, I have the report here," McClain says. He places a hand upon the steel table in which a virtual keypad appears. Tapping a button, several images float in the center. "There were no casualties. This is indeed good news. But you have left this file unmarked. Was there something else that you neglected to place into the report?"

"That something, Mr. McClain is what I have come to explain to Her Majesty and this entire court. "

Taking his thin crucifix from his neck, he slides it into a disc port. A larger screen appears amongst the many others, revealing a particular image from Borley Church and another from Patrick. The knights give questionable stares at each other and whisper their opinions. They turn to the Hellsing leader, waiting for his commentary.

"I will start with Borley," Abraham says, placing a hand onto the table for his own keypad. Using the arrow key he zooms in on the image with a large symbol. "The SAS has provided us several reports regarding marked territories. These territories bear the symbols of the clans. This one is of Set. When my men arrived at the site, they discovered several minions from the Reign."

"We know of this," General Seward says. "What is the point?"

"Let him talk and he'll give you your damn point," Michael says.

"Michael," Abraham says in a low tone.

The butler flies his hands in air, while rolling his eyes. He places his hands into his pockets.

"As my special unit arrived at the Church, they encounter beings that resemble the beasts of the Reign. However, they take ghostly form," Abraham explains. "It has come to my attention at the Reign of Set is targeting areas that have a haunting about."

"You are meaning to say that they are targeting areas that have ghost?" The American, Morris, a tall, brown haired blue eyed man, says. "That's crazy. Why would they want to do something like that?"

"That is left unknown, I am afraid. Meanwhile, I happened to have stumbled upon this at Patrick. One of my two top headhunters, Victoria, discovered it while she was clearing the area," Abraham says.

"Wait a minute," says an older gentlemen from England's special task forces, the MI-5. He stands up from his seat, using his cane to support himself. "I believe I know very well of what this mechanism is. What did you say you found it?"

"Out in Patrick, Agent Holmwood," the Hellsing leader says.

"So it is true, then. The clans are finally constructing these."

"It appears to be gate of some kind," Morris says.

"It is as a matter of fact," the old man says. "Fifty years ago before this mess, there was a special report from Iraq of a scientist uncovering the remains of an ancient city that dates back to at least five thousand years ago."

"That's about the same time frame these freaks of nature claimed to have ruled, right?" Michael says.

"Precisely," Holmwood says. "In this city, they scientist discovers a large structure made of metal. The technology, however, was the most astonishing for it was able to bend light, allowing him to fully understand the use of light as a way of transportation."

"Using light as transportation…? What are you saying? That these monsters are capable to traveling through space and time. That's mere science fiction," Mr. McClain says.

"But obviously not science fiction for these monsters," someone with a thick mechanical accent says. Abraham glance to the side of the room to find the robotic man sitting there smirking.

"And what is your opinion on this Enrico Maxwell?"

The Section Thirteen head leans back into his seat shutting the organic part of his face and leaving the machine wide open. A red beam aims to the center of the images. A large orb of crimson expands as images flash rapidly, honing in on an image similar to the other. However, to everyone's astonishment, they see the same gate-like mechanism flashing with a bright light as figures that appear to be human vanish into the illumination.

"What in God's name?" General Seward says.

"What does it mean?" Mr. McClain says.

Maxwell opens both eyes as the red beam from his eye vanishes.

"It has come to the Vatican's attention that these monsters are setting up these gateways in several areas around the globe. That one you have just seen was an activation of a gateway that I and several members of my team had seen out in California."

"The States…?" Seward exclaims.

"Yes…"

"The enemy has made it that far around the globe…?" Mr. McClain says.

"We questioned the Americans of this matter. According to them, they had no idea that this operation has been going about. The enemy has been doing this from right under their noses," Maxwell explains.

"But that's not possible," Agent Holmwood says. "The Americans have a far greater system that detects unusual magnetic frequencies from all around the nation. If such a device was activated their super computers should have detected it."

"Indeed that is true. However, it seems that the enemy has found a way going undetected."

"Then how can we discover them. If they are using these gateways, God knows what they may be bringing with them. They could be tearing through areas in space and conjure out some otherworldly monster for all we know," Seward argues.

"This is a remedy," Abraham says.

"Don't tell me," the general says. "You're undead freaks are able to find them with their telepathic capabilities. Indeed, they may. But how the hell are they able to find all of these gateways. Need I remind you, Hellsing, that the monsters out there are no different from them?"

"What are you insinuating, General?" the Hellsing leader asks, his scrutiny turning sharp. The general flinches but remains with a determined stare.

"Think of it. Those creatures have persuaded other members of the undead and now they are allies. Who knows what Alucard and Victoria may do? They might turn against us-"

"Treason is not in their vocabulary, dude," Michael says. "Besides, Big Red and the Ice Queen aren't interested in serving yahoo Gods."

The general turns extremely red, angry at the retainer for cutting him off and making a solid point.

"Nicely said," Abraham mutters.

"Any time bro," Michael says, shrugging.

"Knights," calls the Queen, who sounds alarmed. They all turn to her.

"Yes Madam," Mr. McClain says.

"Something is wrong," she says. She suddenly screams when the entire room shakes from a great explosion.

"Wow," the Hellsing leader yells out.

A siren shrieks through the room as the emergency lights flash.

"Dear God," Mr. McClain says, retreating from his seat and marching towards the nearest computer terminal. Racing his fingers through the keypad, the monitor displays several images of what appears to be the outside of the fortress. Fire engulfs half of the tower as soldiers commence fire against what seems to be followers of Set; large creatures that walk on their hands and knees that use their bodily gifts to tear man into shreds.

"Set…" Abraham seethes.

"How in God's name did they get pass security?" General Seward says.

"Never mind that, we must protect her majesty from harm," Agent Holmwood says. He turns to her highness still holding onto her head after the impact. "Your highness, please, do not worry. We will take control of the situation. For now, please, submerge into your private chambers where you will be safe."

The woman of royalty agrees with her servant. A large titanium curtain wraps around the liquid orifice and then sinks to the floor. As it reaches blow, a plate, thick with metal, closes over it. With their Queen safe, the Knights of the Round Table make their plans for battle.

"These are followers of Set. Our best bet is to disarm them. They do not regenerate like the Children of Dagon," Maxwell says.

"Disarming them is far too difficult. They will simply block every attack their shields and continue to kill. Explosives are our best option," General Seward says.

"I believe that the both of you are correct," Abraham says. The group turns to him, confused.

"These monsters can only handle one attack after another. To constantly attack them, weakens them whole."

"What are you suggesting?" Agent Holm wood says.

Abraham smirks.

"I hope you have brought your compact bombs with you."

"Indeed, I have but…" the old man pauses. "OH, I see…"

* * *

**Hellsing Organization: Alucard's Chambers**

Alucard sits in his throne. In one hand he carries a glass of his blood-wine. He liquid swirls around in the glass as he motions his wrists in a circular motion. Resting one elbow on the arm rest, he settles his cheek against his knuckles.

He expresses that he is in deep thought…

In the back of his mind, he could see the Guardian sauntering out in the darkened, empty streets of London. Not a human resides, for they fear that the monsters will come and seek them out. Shifting his thoughts out of the second point of perspective, he takes a sip of his drink.

"ALUCARD…!" Elena screams.

The elder vampire feels his ears ringing, his hand preparing to shatter the wine glass. His eyes shift to the transparent woman who expresses worry.

"Do you often scream like that when Michael or Abraham are ready to get off?" He asks.

"What…?" Elena says. She blushes mighty hard-her peach like face shifting into several hues of red. "Never mind that…" she says. "You have to hurry up. The Reign of Set are attack London Tower."

Alucard raises an elegant brow before smirking.

"Is that so?"

"Do you think I am joking around?"

"No," Alucard says, before taking another sip of his drink. He stands up, taking his sunglasses and fedora from the table. "But indeed, this does sound like fun."

"This isn't a game. Abraham and Michael are in deep trouble."

"For a computer, you certainly worry."

"Well," Elena says, crossing her arms. "I am not an ordinary computer and another thing-"

Alucard is no longer in the room. Elena glances and all direction. She glares hard while steam blows out of her ears. Again, that vampire never lets her finish her sentence.

"ALUCARD, YOU JERK…!" she screams.

* * *

**London Tower**

The Knights march out of the main doors. Through the tunnel ahead, they could hear the battle cries of man and beast.

"Are you sure, this is going to work?" Agent Holmwood says.

"Indeed it will. With the SAS using their pierce sounds, they will not have time to attack again," Abraham says.

"Let us go then."

The knights rush out through the tunnel. Abraham and Michael remain as their eye glances at the Section Thirteen head. Behind him are two subordinates; a mummified woman and a priest. Maxwell turns to them.

"We will help you, of course. But this is no job for these two," Maxwell says.

"What do you intend to do then, Mr. Maxwell? Indulge on your pride as you have done when my grandmother was head of the Hellsing Organization? Or are you going to send another lap dog to do your bidding?"

"Oh, I see, your grandmother left some notes about my so-called lap dog. Would you like to meet him, Abraham Van Hellsing?"

A look of confusion appears on Abraham's face. Michael blinks rapidly, before mutters, "what..?"

Maxwell grins madly.

"ANDERSON…" Maxwell cries out.

From the end of the tunnel, a figure with glasses appears. In his hands are silver blades, dripping with blood.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust…amen…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Gemini**

Author note: Thank you for reading.


	5. The Gemini

**The Gemini**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

_The year is 2088. Man and beast are at war._

_Her majesty of England has given the order. The monsters who hunt monsters must rise again. Only now, I, at the end of the bloodline, must unleash my family's darkest secret._

_Here in Patrick, I have come to believe that the source is here. Even my servants, Alucard and Victoria believe it to be so. The only way to be certain is if, and only if, I can see it through second sight. _

_Entering the chamber with my servants by my side, we find a gate way between our world and another-an Underworld. _

_There have been strange occurrences happening within my country. Unusual beasts taking the form of familiar entities, linger in the darkness and hunting man like cattle._

_At the round table conference, the knights and I make several discoveries until we realize that we are under attack…_

* * *

**London Tower**

Armor vehicles block the entrance as atrocities that stand on their hideous long arms and legs attempt to penetrate the barrier. Mortal men and women ready their weapons and unleash their canine robotic friends. Once the enemy breaks through, the four-legged animals flash but a single eye and a beam zaps into the intruders.

The laser penetrates the odorous flesh, making several of these beings fall.

"Fire," the captain of the guards cry, and humans with their heavy firearms pull the trigger at the on-going assault. Like a swarm, they enter the courtyard and leap upon their first meals. The screaming of mortals leave many terrified as others become vengeful.

A larger beast, taking the form of an arachnid; eight, throne-like legs, with a human torso, and a head with bleeding red eyes; enters. Its gaze wanders towards the humans as it opens its mouth. A flood of insect-like monsters crawl and bite into the fallen. Once done, all that is left are their skeletal remains.

And so, a single soldier, taking the risk rushes at the monster with a grenade in hand. Choking as the beast takes him by the ribs, a single tear rolls down his cheek as a massive explosion takes him and his opponent.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Gazing at the massacre, the woman's laughter echoes. Her beautiful features turn from glorious to cringing as her blue eyes turn crimson as her mouth spreads with a magnificent set of fangs. Sliding between her jaws is her snake-like tongue.

Her brother is no different as his body begins to transform. Sauntering towards his twin, he takes her into a painful embrace. Both share a deep kiss as their lust consumes them. Both needing the flesh and destruction, they turn their attention back to the battle that they have started.

"All we need to do now," her brother says, "is find the one these mortals call Hellsing. His end will bring them a great despair."

"Brother," she says with excitement. "Let me handle him. I will grant him the greatest pain and torture. He will be begging me. I know he will."

The taller of the two grins evilly. "Then you do that, Castor," he says. "Then you do that. But bring me his head."

"With pleasure," she says, licking her lips. Vanishing from his sight, he turns his attention to the group in the shadows.

"Soon, you will fight. If Castor should fail her mission, then you know what to do of that Hellsing and his vampire pests," he says. "Our Lord, Set will not take their rubbish anymore."

* * *

**Streets of London**

A place, once full of life, with men, women and children walking or driving, is no more. All that is found is the sepulcher that resembles a city with empty streets, abandoned automobiles, crowd less pubs, and silent stores.

Making her way on the side walk, the Guardian continues her pursuit. Seeing it in the back of her mind, she cuts several corners until she finally discovers the location of that very place. Standing before it, her eyes focus hard on the glass-like entrance. Once whole, is now shattered with wooden planks up against it, so that nothing unearthly would bid entry.

Victoria, using her mental strength, phases through the broken glass and finds a warm welcome through the silence in this familiar place. Ignoring the damages, the world before her transition into a brighter, and more transfixed one. Turning her head slightly, she stares at the many dolls waiting for their best friend to arrive and take them away.

She points to one with a white dress. And so the shop keeper brings her down for her and the other to see. Her eyes settle on the familiar figure, leaning over towards the crib. There a splendid bundle of joy with golden hair and smiles as she receives her new friend into her arms.

_Police girl…_

Breaking out of her thoughts, reality steps forward once again. Frowning by the sound of her maker's voice, she notices a bit of frustration and excitement.

_Yes…_

_Master is under attack. Where ever you are, go to London Tower…_

Her burgundy orbs sharpen as she grips onto one of the swords resting against her hip. Spinning around, she vanishes into a pool of black.

* * *

**London Tower**

Green eyes drill against steel blue as the Paladin leans towards the Hellsing leader. Neither says a word as the staring contest continues.

"How…?" Michael says as he turns his gaze onto Maxwell. The man simply chuckles by their reaction.

"Technology these days offer such opportunities. Genetics, I thought certainly, is the best of them all."

"You bastard," the retainer says, pulling the metal wires from his steel glove. "That's illegal…!"

"Yes, certainly it is," the Section Thirteen leader says. "But with these current events, we of the Vatican do just about anything to rid the evil havocking the world. Even you, Hellsing, use a vampire, practically a hell spawn doing your bidding. Therefore, our accomplishments and yours have no distinctions-"

"That," Abraham interrupts, as he curves his sapphire eyes at Maxwell, "does not matter. The fact that you have given life to a man that nearly gone out of his mind during the last war is by far, you maggot, the dumbest thing you have ever done!"

"What was that…?" Maxwell says, snapping.

"This Hellsing has a dirtier mouth than the last one that I have seen," Anderson says, pulling out two blessed blades. "Perhaps, I should fix that."

A click of a gun catches the priest's attention. Pointing at him is one of Abraham's handguns, Raphael.

"Give it a go and let's see who will be fixed," the platinum blonde says.

Anderson lets out a big laugh, alarming Michael who stares at him in disbelief.

'Man and I thought Alucard had a freaky cackle,' he thought.

"You can do this the easy way, Hellsing. Or the hard way," Maxwell says. "It is simple really. You can get on your knees and beg for forgiveness or have the Paladin slice you into several different pieces. Do you understand warthog…?"

From behind Abraham, a familiar figure approaches with gleaming sunglasses.

"Warthog…?" the elder vampire says. "Once again, I hear you speak that way towards my master. Perhaps this time I will not let you leave England alive, catholic."

The sound of his voice sends Maxwell into shock.

"Y-you," he says, pointing. "But…but…"

Abraham smirks.

"Well, I suppose I am not the only one surprised this evening."

The seething of the Paladin catches his attention. He curves his eyes slightly to see that his face is hardening into an angry stare.

Alucard grins, evilly when he discovers the priest.

"Well, well, it seems that you are here as well. Indeed, you are no ghost if you are staring at me that angrily."

Unable to handle himself anymore, the priest lunges at the vampire with blades in hand. "Monster," he cries. Maxwell, realizing how this may end, cries out for the holy man to stop. His orders go unacknowledged as Alucard pulls out the Jackal and aims it at the upcoming Paladin.

"Alucard," Abraham says, panicking as well Michael who has his hair standing up.

The pursuit to battle quickly ends with the priest choking. Dropping the blades, he stumbles back and grasps for his throat. In midair where his neck has been, a sheathed red blade stands erect.

The elder vampire, realizing the lady vampire before him, immediately withdraws his weapon.

"Wow," the retainer says. His face turns green as he slowly curves his eyes to the smirking Abraham. "How much do I owe you?"

"Fifty pounds for how fast Victoria can be," the Hellsing leader says.

"Damn it," says Michael who leans his head over as a droplet of sweat spills.

"What....?" Maxwell mutters. He frowns.

'Oh,' he thought. 'The other one…'

The lady vampire lowers her weapon to her side. Turning to her maker, she plainly states, "save this for some other time. There is a battle going on out there as we speak."

"Alucard, Victoria," Abraham says. Both vampires turn to their commander. "We have devised a plan earlier. Using Holmwood's explosives, we may actually penetrate the enemy's ultimate offense. Destroying those monsters would lessen their numbers."

"Like it or not, Master, you still need us," Alucard says, catching the hint in Abraham's tone.

"Indeed," says the master of both vampires. "These creatures do not organize like this. There is a puppeteer about. Find him and destroy him."

"A hunt," the elder vampire says, grinning. "What fun this should be."

He vanishes from the group in plain sight.

Victoria gives a small bow before turning to Maxwell. The man nearly jumps by the sight of her stare. He frowns as he looks into her face, finding it different from when he last seen her some fifty odd years ago. Placing a clownish smile on his visage, he hisses, "good evening, Miss Victoria."

The vampiress continues to stare at him until she moves her gaze onto the Paladin who stares at her with hate. Without further hesitation, she finally diminishes into the shadows.

Getting on his feet, the priest turns to his commander. "How in blazes did this happen...! How are there two?"

"Sir,' says one of the two guards from behind him say. "I, too, realized this. Where has the other one come from?"

Maxwell frowns while clenching his teeth together. His attention turns to the Hellsing heir, who appears somewhat amused by how the man's subordinates are now pursuing him with questions.

"If you are going to argue, we will be outside," he says. While walking towards the open mouth to battle, Michael pulls his lower eyelid and sticks his tongue out at the group. The mummified individual snarls and seeks out to pin the man to the floor. However, a slight hiss from her commander forces her to stop.

"We have no time for games," he says. Turning to the Paladin, he states, "purify this place that reeks the smell of death. Only then will these monsters be destroyed."

"Very well," says Anderson who immediately takes his leave.

"As for you two," Maxwell says, "you will assist me at the battle front."

* * *

**London Tower: Court Yard**

Emerging from the main entrance, both leader and retainer glance at the fallen. The sight of their torn limbs and terrified facial expression causes them to mourn for the loss. But instantly, their wrath arms them with vengeance.

Pulling out Uriel and Raphael, Abraham aims at the two upcoming beasts. Both fall the floor as silver bullets penetrate their flesh. Shrieking from the quicksilver entering their veins, they gradually perish into a heap of ash and dust. The pile before him is kicked by Michael, who then blinds another long-armed animal.

Hissing and snapping its jaws, it waves one of its large hands at him only miss as the Shinigami. Pulling the metallic wires from his glove, he tosses them around the creature's neck. With a single tug, he severs the flesh. Rolling on the ground is the head of the monster with its body following seconds later.

"Hellsing," from the distance calls. Abraham turns his head slightly towards what appears to be General Seward aiming a gun at him. "What are you waiting for, boy, get down!"

Taking his order into consideration, Abraham crouches. Just before the general fires his rifle, he sees a winged creature, resembling his recent kills, sweeping down to catch him in its massive claws. By the impact of the bullet, the monster flies back, hitting a wall.

"Shit," Michael says by the display of the damage. He glances at his master. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Abraham says. He turns to the general approaching them.

"Come along, then. The others are making preparations," General Seward says. "You are certain that this will work?"

"Since when does Agent Holmwood's machinery not work?" Abraham asks.

The group has a long moment of silence before the taller of three makes a loud puff in defeat. "Of course. Walk this way," he says, before shooting another pest.

Watching them from afar, the blond licks her lips tenderly.

"Yes," she says, grinning. "Walk that way…I will be waiting…"

* * *

Western Entrance

The male blonde watches as the moat fills and creates a flood. He grins as more of his Lord's abominations have arrived. Snake-like creatures each combine their flesh and become one. The atrocity wails out, twisting its long body while slamming into the old blocks of stone.

"Good," he says. "Now go…! Honor our Lord…"

Obeying the command, the monster slithers into the innermost of its new territory. However, a strange howl catches its attention. With its body twisting and turning all direction, it suddenly hisses out in fits of agony. The sudden snapping its jaw, catches its proprietor's attention.

"What's this…?" he says.

At an instant, the serpent explodes before him. Leaping out of the way, the man is no longer a man but a monster. Standing tall, his body is larger with skin and bone flexing in obscure ways within his flesh, outlining massive muscles. His face is contoured with a wide mouth, cradling chaotic fangs as a long tongue slides between them. Opening his big red eyes, the orbs spin in all directions in search for his challenger.

"Why do you hide…?" he demands in a guttural voice.

"Why would I hide?" a voice says from the shadows. Alucard appears before him with a big smile on his face. In one hand, he carries Aries.

'I would have to thank you again, Cherub of Death,' he thought.

"So it's you, the Hellsing pet," says the demon, grinning. "Did you enjoy our present?"

"Present…?" Alucard asks. After a long moment in his thoughts, he scoffs. "You call this a gift…? What's next, animal?"

"Your death," the creature says, practically screeching. Thrusting his body towards the elder vampire, monsters begin to battle.

* * *

Main Entrance

The battle is on-going as the mortal men and women continue to reload their weapons and fire at the creatures. As one prepares for the final blow of one monster, he is pulled away by a sturdy hand. The monster then receives a blow to the skull, silver contents sliding out of the wound.

Two figures leaping before Maxwell attack the largest predator in the field. One carries dual pistols while the other wields a blade. Blasting blessed bullets into the creature, the other would tear its limps. Grinning through her mummified face, the gunslinger cries, "die, die, die…!"

Her partner pulls her sword back and takes the head of one of the larger fiends. On the event of its death, the many others it creates with its body perish before them. Exploding into bits and pieces, mounds of greenish flesh cover the old stone and concrete.

One of them, so daring and freakish, leaps at the duo with blades growing out of its arms; however, a beam, all at an instant, blasts through its breasts. Choking out blood, the monster meets the ground. Its body eventually melts. The two turn to their commander who polishes the mechanical side of this face. He grins.

"I am grateful to have that installed," he says.

Raising his right hand, his wrist spins towards his elbow as a sharp blade slides out. Whirling around in blind speed, he takes the head of four monsters. Snapping his fingers, they fall to the floor.

"Stylish," the mummified woman says.

"Why thank you, Heinkel," says Maxwell. "And I suppose I could say the same about you Yumiko. I see your abilities have finally returned to you."

"Indeed," the nun says, lifting her gaze. She stares at her commander with yellow eyes. "I have…"

* * *

**The Outer Ward**

The moat, once so dark and blue, is now red. Many soldiers fall victim to the beast, moving about. Large claw-like hands raise out of the crimson pool and a creature both reptile and fish-like emerges. Thrusting its serpent head towards the near walk way, it grasps another victim and crushes the poor fellow with its jaws.

"Amen," a loud voice echoes when a cloud of blessed silver fall upon the enemy. The creature, in great pain, snarls angry at the intruding priest. Pulling its entire body out of the moat, it stands on all fours and whips its tail with two heads in preparation for battle.

Pulling out a Biblical script from the confines of his coat, he tosses it against one of its legs. A wave of energy binds the beast in place. Shrieking, it lets out a ball of fire from its throat. Seeing the attack, the priest flips back before the flames could claim him. Prior to landing on his feet, he tosses dual swords at his prey.

The weapon, both blessed, contain a mechanism in which they part and create no one but thrice the blades. The silver penetrates various areas the monster's body. With a cry, it falls to the floor and melts into the flooring.

With an accomplished kill, the Paladin turns and makes his way to find another. However, a great chill grips his spines. He spins and sees something large whip at his side. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he slides far across the ground. Grunting, he opens a single eye and sees that the atrocity lives. Furthermore, it has not one head but two.

A great deal of realization strikes the priest. "Good God," he says. "This is not a creature of Set. This is…this is Dagon and his consort, Hydra's abomination!"

The beast, snapping its jaws, lunges at the Sword Dancer. Alexander, feeling his ribs finally regenerate, dodges away with great haste. The Dagon offspring slides across the stones, its claws making a loud shriek. Roaring with its many heads, it thrusts one of its long necks at the Paladin. The priest, with one long blade in hand, slices the head off. To his astonishment, the elongated neck extends further as dual heads emerge from the wound.

Again, Anderson meets the wrath of its tail. Backing up against a wall, he arms himself with his precious blessed knives as a trail of blood slides down from his forehead.

With a snarl, the creature makes another move.

A sudden sound catches the priest's attention, however. Gazing the monster, it freezes barely three feet from him. The head falls to his feet, and an enormous cry of pain erupts from the creature. Staggering on its feet, it makes its retreat to the moat. But a gust of wind continues to thrash at it, losing every one of its many head, and none growing back. Before the priest would speak, the body of the monster splits it two. Instantly, its body diminishes into what appears to be water.

Anderson stares at the remains with a blank face.

"What…?" he says.

He looks at all direction, seeking the one responsible for this kill. He spots the hunter standing over the puddle. Gritting his teeth, he finds that it is the other Hellsing vampire sheathing one of her two weapons in hand.

Victoria glances at the mess she caused and then at the sword in her hand, Ruin. She stares at it intently, as if in amazement. She lowers the weapon to her side a moment later.

"I should destroy you too," says Alexander, who grins insanely while pointing the knives at her. "You are also a monster."

Remaining in the same spot for several moments, Victoria slowly turns her head at the priest. A lazy, yet dark expression coats her face as the red in her eyes illuminate. Scanning the unusual mortal from head to toe, she refocuses her attention elsewhere.

"And what does that make you?" she asks.

"What was that…?" he says.

"Think wisely, Paladin Alexander Anderson. Think wisely," she says, before vanishing before him.

He lowers his weapons, frowning.

"The witch," he says. "This one is no different from him…"

* * *

**London Tower: The White Tower**

Arriving before the group of men, Abraham glances down at Agent Holmwood's latest invention. Much like every other mechanism, this device takes the form of an explosive. With chemical canisters attached against the central-control-panel, the weapon is more than ready.

"Now that we have prepared, how are we to send this to the enemy outside. According to the canine unit here, there at countless beasts lingering all over the property," says General Seward, pointing to a dog.

"Have you forgotten the blueprints of this entire foundation before it was fully renovated?" says the American. "This entire joint is a large reactor. Through her royal highness's system, she can detonate this bad boy."

"You're meaning to say that you want to connect this device through her majesty's server?" Michael asks.

"Exactly," Quincy says. "You're probably thinking that I am crazy, but it's our best bet."

Glancing at Abraham, the men wait for his suggestions. After a quiet moment, the young heir finally nods his head in agreement. This is the best possible way to defeat the enemy. The men proceed, lifting the large circular machine. Kneeling beside the robotic canine, Seward gives his orders. The beast complies and begins to guide the men towards the White Tower.

"He's taking us to the other super computer," Agent Holmwood says. "It will link us to her majesty and she will take care of the bomb from there."

Suddenly, a loud maelstrom ruptures through Abraham's thoughts. Slamming a hand against the right side of his temple, his vision is invaded by the sight of a hideous woman rushing towards him.

"Get down," Abraham cries, spinning around and aiming his pistols as the vixen slashes her claws at him. Panicking, the men ready their weapons and fire at the creature. Remaining on the floor, the Hellsing leader watches how the thing dodges from the bullets. When they cease fire, he finally sees that it is a woman with a monstrous visage much like the other creatures.

"So easy," the monster says. "Now all I need to do is eat you. You look so delicious just sitting there like that."

Abraham frowns, realizing that this wretched creep is speaking to him. Getting up, he takes off his glasses and places them into his coat. "Fine then..."

"Huh…Abraham…" Michael says.

"Help them to that server. If anything should get in your way destroy them."

Michael stares at his master with disbelief, but quickly recovers with a nod. With a whistle he orders the men to hurry to the tower.

"You're all alone. You have no one. Where are your servants, when you need them, meat?" she asks.

Abraham smirks. "Who says I need them?"

Lifting both hands to his sides, his weapons return to him by and unseen force.

* * *

**A Stir in the Wilderness**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


End file.
